Love, Lust, Lies
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: Because its high school, there are hook ups, break ups, and let downs, they hate each other that much is clear to all but sometimes it isn't all black and white.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here is the first chapter let me know what ya'll think. If it's in **_**italic**_** it's a thought. **

**

* * *

**

"Peyton come on I don't want to go alone." Brooke whined crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Brooke I need to finish this strip, unlike you I have to work." Peyton laughed as they walked out of the locker room into the gym.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy, for the next five minutes we aren't best friends anymore." Brooke pouted as Peyton just laughed.

"Peyt look at that ass of a boyfriend, why do you date him? Look he is all over that fake blonde jail bait."

"Wow five minutes was quick." Peyton laughed at her best friend.

"Well I would of done it for real this time but asshole over there pissed me off. Why do you date him?" Brooke repeated.

"Because he is hot and we have been together forever." Peyton shrugged.

"But you cheat on each other all the time and plus you love Jake." Brooke points out making her friend get all depressed thinking about it.

"I know I love Jake but Jake and I aren't ever going to be anything more than hook ups." Peyton sighed.

"Peyt it's so clear it hurts you so why do you do it?"

"Because…" Peyton sighed as she looked up and saw Jake "Because if all I can have with Jake is the sex part I'll take it, I mean it's better than nothing." Peyton said looking back at her friend who nodded.

"Yeah I guess so, so why stay with Lucas?"

"I don't know. I plan on breaking up with him but I don't want to until I know me and Jake maybe more."

About that time both Jake and Lucas walked up to the two girls.

"So Lucas you have fun hitting on jail bait over there?" Brooke smirked and nodded towards the sophomore who was talking to her friends.

"Aww... Brooke you jealous." Lucas smirked pulling Brooke into him.

"Eww… don't ever touch me." Brooke snapped pushing Lucas off her. "Peyton control your ass."

"Sorry B you look like you can handle yourself." Peyton knew she should be jealous or mad or feel anything, but the truth was she didn't care about Lucas anymore she stopped caring about him a long time ago. The only boy she cared for was standing right in front of her and she couldn't even have him.

"Peyt you ok?" Jake smiled that smile that made Peyton want to push him into the closest locker room or classroom and ripe his clothes off right there.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." She lied.

"So Jakie what are you doing tonight after the game?" Brooke smiled.

"Well going home to take care of Jenny." Jake smiled thinking about his baby girl.

"Jake can't you come out with me tonight please, Peyton here is working like always." Brooke pouted; the truth was she knew that working for Peyton meant going to Jake's and playing house even if Peyton wouldn't admit it.

"Sorry Brookie you're on your own. Why don't you ask Luke?" Jake hoped Brooke and Lucas would go out because if they went out he wouldn't worry about being caught with Peyton tonight but of course Jake's luck well sucks.

"As if, I wouldn't go anywhere with this ass." Brooke hissed punching the boy in front of her.

"Hey ass standing right here, and like I would want to go somewhere with wicked Bitch of the west." Lucas snapped back.

"Oh go screw yourself Lucas." Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok both ya'll stop, Brooke look I'm sorry I can't hang out tonight but how about now." Peyton suggested, tried of the fighting between her boyfriend and best friend.

"Nope I don't want to anymore I'm going home, take a shower, go to a club and get really drunk then find some random guy and well you know what happens next." Brooke smirked "Well maybe not Lucas he is pretty slow."

"Brooke aren't you failing calculus?" Peyton laughed.

"So…your point being?"

"You're failing and I'm the slow one ok." Lucas said rolling his eyes and walking off with Jake.

"Ugh!! I hate him!" Brooke growled stomping her foot/

"Yeah I know but look I'm sorry about tonight ok but have fun, be safe, and call me tonight."

"Always do." Brooke laughed slapping Peyton's butt and walking out the gym.

* * *

Brooke was so excited to get home. It was a long day and she was excited for a long night that she probably wouldn't remember in the morning. She peeled her clothes off as she walked up the stairs to her bathroom. Brooke loved hot showers she couldn't think of something more comfortable then a shower so hot once you get out the room is full of steam. Brooke walked in turned the shower on then walked to get a towel.

She walked back into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. The water felt so good on her skin, she turned into the water and closed her eyes. A smile played on her lips when she heard the curtain slowly open and a figure step in behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her naked body into his, as his lips trailed kisses on her neck. She let out a small moan knowing exactly who it was.

"I thought I told you to never touch me," she smirked not turning around to face him. She felt a chill go down her back as she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Since when have I ever listened to a word you said?" he smirked as he began kissing her ear lobe.

"Yeah your right." She smiled turning in his arms to face him wrapping her arms around his neck.

His eyes looked up and down her body, and he felt his body tingle.

"So…" he smiled rubbing his hand slowly up her inner thigh, "you may want to show me how to do this I'm a little slow."

"Trust me Lucas you have never been slow." She said kinking her eye brow and leaning into a kiss.

With that he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms pushing her against the shower wall, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kiss became more passionate as his tongue entered her mouth; he slowly entered her and kept a steady speed.

"Lucas…" she moaned as he speed up, his lips sucked on her neck, he knew he was going to leave a mark and part of him didn't care, he knew Peyton would ask her about it but this was Brooke Davis she hooked up with anything and everything so Brooke would make up some sluty story and that would be it.

"Oh God…" she gasped as she dug her nails into his back "Luke I'm almost there." She gasped as her body start to shake.

"Just wait a few more second baby." He moaned as he thrusted one more time into her. He leaned up and kissed her hard on the mouth, kissing her already swollen lips, before putting her back on the ground.

"Ok you should go." Brooke said pushing him off her and stepping out of the shower wrapping herself in her towel. "Damn it Luke you left a mark on my neck." She snapped looking in the mirror.

'_Knew it'_ he laughed as he pulled his pants on.

"This isn't funny what if Peyton asks?" she snapped turning to face him.

"Well you say you went to the club got drunk and hooked up with some asshole." He said pulling his shirt on.

"Well that isn't a complete lie I did hook up with some asshole." She smirked knowing it pissed him off.

"Yeah whatever." He said putting his hands on the counter trapping her between the sink and him. "You love screwing this asshole."

"Yeah whatever." She smirked repeating his words as she leaned into his ear "Now I want this asshole out of my house."

"Until next time." He smiled walking out smacking her butt on the way out.

"Who says there will be a next time?" she yelled when he was out the room.

He pulled back into the room "Oh baby we always know there will be a next time."

* * *

**A/N: Ok what do you think if people like I'll update if not then well I won't haha but just review and let me know : ))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I just wanted to say I own nothing and the song is _Hurt A Lot Worse When You Go_ by Toby Keith. Well hope everyone enjoys and reviews are always great :)) So here is Chapter 2 of Love, Lust, Lies.**

_

* * *

  
_

_Go on and call me up  
__Tell me you made a grave mistake  
__ You know I never once turned you away  
__Bad as I hate to say  
__I know how good it's gonna be  
__Just for a night I lay you down by me  
__And you lie, like you won't say goodbye  
__Like you do every time_

Brooke didn't know why she slept with Lucas; she really didn't part of her hated him with a passion. He was an arrogant asshole who thought everyone wanted him, but at the end of the day she would still end it screwing him. The truth was her and Lucas started sleeping together before him and Peyton even got together, she thought at some point they would get together but they didn't he only came by when he need some. She would put up the front of not giving a shit telling herself she didn't care he was just a really good lay but at the end of the day when she would lay alone in her bed she knew her feelings for him were a lot more then hate, that a small part of her loved him, but he never would feel that way for her so she buried the feeling and hoped soon it would pass.

_Come here and kiss me and act like you miss me  
__Make me believe we're together  
__Come here and hold me and baby control me  
__Touch me like you'll be here forever  
__You never cut me deep enough to tell you "no"  
__Tell me you love me, I'll hurt a lot worse when you go_

Brooke sat at lunch with the group of Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake and Rachel, the rest of the group had a different lunch. Lucas was on one side of her and Nathan on the other. Haley was next to Rachel who was also next to Peyton on the other side of the lunch table and Jake was surprise next to Peyton. Peyton, Rachel and Haley were all talking about something but the truth was she didn't care about what they were saying all she thought about was; _Why do I let him do this to me? _She knew she would tell him no and then for a few days he wouldn't ask anymore but then he would walk up to her and kiss her or rub his hand gently on her thigh and she was gone and would give in. She did it every time.

"So Brooke what you think? You think it will be a good idea?" Rachel asked bringing Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Brooke said as everyone stared at her.

"Brooke were you not even listening?" Haley asked rolling her eyes. They all noticed how spaced out Brooke was, but to be honest she had been like that so much lately everyone just seemed to ignore it.

"No I was listening I was just umm…thinking…" she lied; she knew she wasn't listening and she knew they all did too.

"What are you thinking about Brookie?" Lucas smirked. Brooke knew he knew what she was thinking, well she figured he knew she was thinking about him but not the way he thought she was.

"Nothing ass." Brooke snapped as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Are you thinking about the guy who gave you that hickey?" Peyton smiled raising her eye brow at the flustered looking brunette.

"Hell no!" Brooke yelled. Everyone looked at her confused and she looked at Lucas who had the biggest arrogant smile and it pissed her off so bad. "I mean he wasn't that good, so he would be the last person I would be thinking about." She shrugged.

"Well will you pay attention we are talking about the cheerleading competition coming up." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know I think I would rather talk about Brooke and her interesting weekend." Lucas laughed.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and ignored his comment, her body tensed up when she felt his hand run up her thigh. She swallowed hard knowing Peyton was right there but also knowing how they all were sitting she wouldn't be able to tell what his hand was doing to Brooke. Brooke just ran her hand again through her hair nervously as his hand inched up her thigh.

"What's to tell Brooke went out got drunk had sluty sex, I'm only pissed she didn't call me." Rachel said making everyone laugh but Brooke who was trying hard not to let out a moan that was creeping on the edge of her lips.

"Brooke you ok? You look a little…" Nathan said but stopped when he looked down and saw Lucas's hand and just rolled his eyes. He knew about Brooke and Lucas for awhile he thought it was pretty messed up but he also knew about Jake and Peyton so said nothing.

"Mhmm…" Brooke mumbled.

Lucas let out a small smile as he knew what he was doing was driving her crazy. He loved when she wore skirts not only did her legs look great and go on for what seemed like forever but it was almost like an invite for him and he always excepted it.

"I'll make sure to bring you next time Rach." Brooke said almost as a gasp.

"You better, but back to cheerleading. We need something kick ass guys…"

Brooke heard as Rachel's voice trailed off and she kept thinking about Lucas, she knew how wrong this was god his girlfriend was right there his girlfriend who was also her best friend, she felt her body shake as she grabbed on tight to the table steadying herself. No one seemed to notice as Brooke sat no one but Lucas. Soon his hand came back up from under the table, and Brooke just sat there, ugh she hated him and the way he made her feel. She sat there a second getting back her composer and got up.

"Brooke where you going?" Haley called but she ignored it as she walked out of the cafeteria and into the girls' bathroom.

_I'm not what you want  
__No__I'm not ever gonna be  
__More than someone you come to in need  
__And you lie, like you won't say goodbye  
__Like you do every time_

She stood there looking in the mirror catching her breath. When did she become this person, the type of person who has sex with her best friend's boyfriend? Who has sex with a guy she swears she hated. She hated the person she was now, she hated being known as the school slut, and she hated that whenever Lucas Scott wanted to she proved to be just that. Sometimes she would think that people expected her to be the slut so she turned herself into that but the truth being other then Lucas she hasn't had sex with anyone else in awhile now. Unless the sex was with Lucas it wasn't even fun for her anymore, she didn't know if it was the fear of getting caught with him or the fact she had feelings for him but sex with him was the best she had, no one compared. However, she would never tell him that, he thought she was a slut nothing more nothing less. She looked in the mirror a tear streaming down her face, when she made a promise, she was done with Lucas Scott, and no more she wouldn't be that girl anymore.

She took a deep breath fixed her makeup and brushed her hair. She fixed her shirt and readjusted her skirt and walked out of the bathroom. Not paying attention where she was going when she ran right into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Brooke said trying to help pick up the papers she just knocked out of the person's hands.

"Oh your fine it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." He said standing up. Brooke smiled at him she hadn't noticed him before, he was cute. He was talk and dark head with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen, well second if you counted Lucas's but she was done with him so she didn't count them anymore.

"Brooke." She smiled reaching out her hand "Brooke Davis."

"David." He smiled trying to shake her hand without dropping all his papers again. "David Keith."

"Nice running into you David Keith." She laughed "Are you knew? I haven't seen you before and I know pretty much everyone."

"Umm…yeah I am, it's my first day hints why I'm completely lost." He laughed, Brooke noticed his smile it was amazing he was really cute. "Do you know where the gym is?"

"Oh yeah I'll walk you, let me guess basketball player." She smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I played baseball at my old school I really liked it but I also played basketball, and thought I would try it here instead of baseball you know change it up." He laughed slightly.

"Yeah well, being head cheerleader, I feel it's my job to invite you to the party at my house this weekend." She didn't know why she did, there wasn't even a party really planned for this weekend at her house but she liked David he wasn't like the guys here and he was not at all like Lucas Scott.

"Sounds good."

"Well I guess I got you to the gym, if you need me just come find me." She smiled as she pulled her pen out of her purse and wrote on his hand "Here, this is my number call me." She winked as she headed out the gym she turned an gave him on more smile and wave as she walked out the gym into the hall, her smile quickly faded when she saw Lucas leaning up against the wall by the gym.

"Who was that?" he asked as Brooke just rolled her eyes and past him. "Well…" he repeated as he followed next to her done the hall.

"No one Lucas, don't worry about it."

"Well I am worried about it who the hell was that guy?"

"Look Lucas!" she snapped turning to look at him "I can talk to whoever the hell I want I don't need your permission, I meet a guy I liked him I gave him my number, so deal with it ok!"

"Whatever, I don't really care."

"Yeah whatever." She said storming off but stopped when he pulled her into the janitor's closet. "Lucas not now I'm not in the mood." She said leaning away from his kiss.

"Fine, later then? I'll come by your house." He asked.

Brooke stood there looking at him, here was her chance to say no and move on. It will be easy plus now there was David and even if they didn't turn into something he was still going to be fun to make Lucas jealous with even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew how jealous he got. She just stood there in silence as he smiled at her.

"Please baby I really want you, and I don't think I can wait for this weekend or even tomorrow."

_Come here and kiss me and act like you miss me  
__Make__ me believe we're together  
__Come here and hold me and baby control me  
__Touch me like you'll be here forever  
__You never cut me deep enough to tell you "no"  
__Tell me you love me, I'll hurt a lot worse when you go_

She took a deep breath and nodded as he smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"See you tonight baby," he said as he turned to leave. "Oh and you can do so much better than that guy Brooke, so much better." He sighed as he walked out.

Brooke just stood there and took a deep breath as she walked out the closet and down the hall she turned the corner to see Lucas standing there holding Peyton's hand as he talked to Nathan and she talked to Haley and Rachel. She wiped a small tear the danced in her eye.

"Brooke come here." Haley yelled when she noticed her. Lucas looked up at her and smiled then turned back to Nathan. Brooke just took a deep breath put on her best fake smile and walked over to her friends.

_You never cut me deep enough to tell you "no"  
__So tell me you love me, I'll hurt a lot worse when you go_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Remember the more Reviews the faster i update :))**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_I see the couples are walkin` by  
Feel like I  
Don`t wanna be alone today  
So glad no one can see what I hide_

Brooke woke up hating she had to get up for school. Like always Lucas came over last night they had sex he let with is line 'Until next time.' That line, those three little words cut her more than any other words in the world. She was a little upset when David didn't call her, she next gave her number to someone and they don't use it. She laid there staring at her ceiling, debating seriously about skipping school until her phone went off next to her.

"Hey girlie what you doing?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Just sitting here not wanting to get up, what about you?"

"Nothing just got out of the shower waiting for Nathan to finish getting ready so we can head too school," Brooke sighed she wanted that, she wanted to wake up to a guy beside her a guy she loved and knew loved her back.

"Yeah."

"Brooke I just wanted to call to make sure you are ok?" Haley was always the motherly one of the group. She worried about everyone even Rachel who on some days was a complete bitch to Haley.

Rachel was jealous that Haley got Nathan; so because of it there was some fighting and harsh words, but at the end of the day the sweet Haley won out over the bitch and she would give Rachel a hug and be friends. That what made Brooke trust Haley so much, she was pretty much the only person in their whole group Brooke could talk to even over Peyton.

"Yeah I'm fine Hales just dealing with stuff." She sighed, she wanted to talk to Haley about it but she couldn't because then her secret would be out not that she didn't think Haley already knew but she wasn't ready to confirm it yet.

"Yeah, well if you need to call me ok? I'm always here, and I love you Brookie."

"I know I love you too Hales."

"Good now get that pretty butt out of bed and meet me at school."

"Haley I don't want to go." Brooke pouted.

"To bad, we have practice today and a quiz in bio today so get up!" Haley laughed.

"Fine, but don't think I'm happy about it." Brooke whined hanging up her phone and groaned as she rolled out of bed to take a shower.

Once she got to school a small smile spread on her face when she saw Lucas, but then it fade when she saw Peyton walk up to him and kiss him.

_How it feels to be  
The girl who never gets the right guy  
Tell me why  
When there`s so much I`ve got to give  
I wake up reaching out in the night  
Ready to hold him tight  
`Til I realize  
That nobody is there_

"He has a girlfriend Brooke, he has a girlfriend who is your best friend." She repeated to herself as she approached her friends. "Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey Brookie." Peyton smiled hugging her best friend.

"Hey." Brooke replied weakly avoiding Lucas's gaze.

"So guys you here about the hot new guy?" Rachel smirked.

"Actually I did, and hands off I already gave him my number." Brooke laughed.

"Well can I have him when you're done?" Rachel asked kinking her eye brow.

"No, what if I really like him?"

"Brooke come on its you, you will probably sleep with him ones and be done."

Brooke just sighed she hated everyone thought that of her, truth was she wanted someone but she couldn't have him so she settled for late night hook ups and then school quickies knowing it would never be more.

"Well maybe I'm just tired of being considered a slut." Brooke snapped making everyone look at her.

"Well maybe if you didn't do sluty things you wouldn't be looked at as one."

"What the hell! Ok Haley you have sex with Nathan right?" Haley just nodded "and Peyton you and Lucas go at it like damn rabbits."

"What's your point Brooke?" Lucas asked looking at the upset brunette, hoping her next comment did have anything to do with him and her.

"My point is Haley and Peyton have sex they aren't consider whores I do and I'm a slut."

"Brooke I've only had sex with Nathan, he is my only one." Haley smiled as Nathan wrapped his hands around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah so, you have had sex with one guy Peyton here what 2, 3?" Peyton eyes widen and looked at her best friend then up at Jake.

"2 Brooke just 2." Peyton lied, Nathan was the first she slept with but that was long before him and Haley got together, then she slept with Lucas and now Jake but she could admit that.

"So, I have only slept with 3 guys!" she yelled surprising everyone especially Lucas, he always assumed she had sex with the world.

"No you haven't Brooke it's been more than that," Rachel said "hasn't it?"

"No it hasn't I have had sex with three guys, Felix, Nathan, sorry about that Hales." Haley just smiled and waved her hand saying its fine "and..." Brooke started but paused looking up at Lucas.

"Who is number three Brooke?"

"Some guy from the past weekend." She lied.

"The one who left the mark?" Haley smiled.

"Yes ok, so maybe that was a little sluty but still, I mean all ya'll have someone, Haley has Nathan, Jake has well no one but you have Jenny to kept you company and Rachel has whoever she wants at night and is completely happy with that." She sighed then turning to look at Lucas "and Peyton has Lucas, so why can't I have someone huh? When is it my turn?"

"Brooke…" Peyton started but stopped she didn't know what to say to her she knew her friend was hurting and that everyone seemed to have someone, even Jake had Peyton when they were together, yeah maybe Rachel doesn't have someone per say but she is completely ok with being the school slut. However, Brooke was different she wasn't the slut everyone thought and Peyton knew that, and right now she felt so bad for her friend, she had no clue how lonely she felt.

"No its whatever, I'm going to go." Brooke snapped storming off.

Everyone stood there in silence as they watched their upset friend storm off, none knowing what to say to her.

"Wow." Jake finally spoke breaking the silence.

"I did know she was so bothered by that." Haley sighed upset she didn't notice her friend's pain sooner.

"Yeah I don't think anyone did Hales." Nathan said tightening his grip on her.

"Yeah I'm going to go talk to her." Peyton sighed walking off to see Brooke.

Soon the bell rang and everyone went to their classes but Lucas paused just standing there watching his girlfriend talking to his hook up buddy. He didn't know Brooke thought about stuff like that, he didn't get why all of a sudden she was so pissed when last night she was so not pissed. He didn't understand any of it, and he sure as hell didn't understand why he saw the pain Brooke was having there was a small sting in his chest.

_When will it be me?  
When will I be the one  
Somebody`s dreaming of?  
When`s it gonna be?  
When will I find my heart  
Lyin` inside the arms  
That never let me go?_

_I`d really like to know  
When will it be me?_

Brooke and Peyton skipped 1st period and just talked catching up, Peyton told her how she felt about Jake and how confused she was, and Brooke talked about how alone she feels sometimes, Peyton just smiled and told her she would always have her, best friends til the end, was their motto no matter who came and went Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer would always be best friends.

Soon Lunch came and Brooke nervously approached the group.

"Hey guys, umm…sorry about my nervous breakdown earlier I didn't mean it, I was all wrong." Brooke sighed as they all sat there in silence until Rachel finally broke it.

"Well it wasn't all wrong I mean I am a slut." She laughed making everyone else laugh. All three girls got up and hugged Brooke.

"Yeah well we are here if you need to talk." Haley smiled pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah I know." Brooke smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah Brookie don't hold so much in, it's not healthy." Nathan smiled hugging her.

"I know Natey I'm sorry." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah but you know Jenny is pretty good company if you ever want to borrow her?" Jake laughed, as he also hugged Brooke.

"I may take you up on that sometime." Brooke smiled again then just looked at Lucas who just sat there.

"Luke you want to say something?" Peyton pretty much order.

"Umm…you look nice today?" Lucas shrugged making Brooke laugh.

"Well it's a start." Peyton shrugged.

Brooke sat there as they all laughed and joked, she was actually happy right now, her talk with Peyton was actually a lot of help and she was feeling a lot better minus the guilt she still felt every time she looked at her blonde friend. Then her smile came again when David walked into the lunch room.

"I'll be right back guys." She smiled getting up as everyone's eyes followed to where she was walking.

"Hey David." Brooke smiled.

"Oh hey Brooke, I was umm...going to umm call you." He stuttered nervously making Brooke laugh.

"Yeah you have to be the first guy I gave my number to that didn't use it." She laughed causing him to laugh and relax.

"Yeah I was going to but didn't want to seem un-cool not sure the time limit on calling when a hot girl gives you their number." Brooke blushed a little at how cute he was being.

"Well I think tonight the limit is up." She laughed linking her arm through his "Come on I want you to meet my friends." She said walking over to the table. "Guys this is David, David this is Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan, Rachel and Lucas." she smiled pointing to each person.

"Hey." David waved as they all smiled and said hi, everyone but a certain blue eyed blonde.

"Brooke you and the new hottie sit." Rachel smiled.

David sat next to Lucas and Brooke just stood there, with no place to sit.

"I have no place." Brooke pouted making everyone laugh.

"Oh I took your sit didn't I?" David laughed.

"Yeah you did." Lucas said coldly, getting a dirty look from Brooke.

"Actually you didn't." she smirked sitting in David's lap. "See I have a place now if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." David laughed completely missing the look Lucas was giving him.

"Good…Oh Nathan, Lucas and Jake play basketball."

"Oh you play?" Nathan asked.

"Umm...yeah I do, well I did, I'm hoping coach will give me a shot since I came in late."

"Yeah Whitey is pretty cool I'm sure he won't mind. As long as your good."

"David was captain at his old school, for basketball and baseball." Brooke smiled.

"Oh aren't you just an all round athlete." Lucas replied slightly annoyed, and getting more annoyed by the way David's hand rested on Brooke's leg. _He has known her all of two days and already has his hand on her leg and she is already in his lap._ Soon the bell rang much to Lucas's happiness and everyone went to class.

_My friends seem to have all the love  
(Feels like love)  
Knocks on their door and walks right in  
I know that I am worthy of what I`ve been wishing for  
I can`t wait no more  
Love`s nowhere to be found_

Brooke sat in class ignoring the teacher talking to Rachel went her phone started to vibrate. She pulled it out recognizing the number and sighed.

'_Closet 10._'Was all it said and Brooke just sat there reading it over and over, and then replying '_ok._'

She waited a few minutes and headed to the janitors closet she had been in so many times, this year. She looked around the hall making sure she was alone and entered, but too surprised when she saw Lucas just sitting there.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked over to him positioning herself between his legs as he sat on an old table. She couldn't lie even though she liked David well what she knew, she also knew that went Lucas wanted her she would be right there no matter what, because Lucas Scott had a hold on her.

He leaned up and kissed her hard on the lips then pushing her into the door, he undid her jeans and his as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips went from her lips to her neck sucking hard.

_Feeling his tender touch  
(Lying in his arms)  
Talkin` bout forever together  
Givin` him all my love  
That`s been trying to break free_

"Lucas…" she gasped "Lucas don't leave a mark please." She asked as he let off her next and looked at her.

"Why?" he asked dropping her legs so she was now standing but he was still close to her face.

"Because…"

"Because of David?" he asked rolling his eyes pulling up his pants.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him fix his shirt and pants.

"Do you really like that guy, I mean come on Brooke what are you trying to pull?"

"Come on what am I trying to pull? What is your problem, you have a girlfriend, and I can have whoever I want." She snapped "this…" she said pointing at him and her. "Is nothing but sex nothing more." She said taking a deep breath. "And I think it should stop."

"Yeah whatever, you say that but in a week it will happen again. It always does, don't even act like it won't. We both know that we need it, so don't act like you don't."

"We don't _need _it Lucas." she snapped.

"Well you want it!" he snapped back.

"Not anymore I don't." she sighed. "I'm done, we are done."

"Whatever I give it a week." He said walking over and leaning close to her kissing her neck lightly, Brooke swallowed hard when his mouth moved to her ear "If you can hold out that long." He smiled kissing her ear lobe gently and walking out.

_Don`t wanna be alone  
No more  
I`m telling you what I need  
I want someone who loves me for me  
And when will it be?  
Wonder when it will be me?_

Brooke just stood there thing about what he said, then fixed her pants and shirt and walked out.

_I ask myself  
When will it be me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing : ))**

**

* * *

  
**

_Hoo hoo hoo..  
I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best_

When Brooke woke up Friday morning she was so happy. Not only was she throwing a huge party tonight, but David was coming and to make everything she much better she had gone almost a full week without doing anything with Lucas. She was so proud of herself, though it was getting harder, every time she saw him she just wanted to throw him up against the nearest wall but she wouldn't. She took pleasure in the way he would get pissed when she was talking to David or that day at lunch when he was talking to the guys and text her to meet him. The look on his face when she opened the phone read and shut it without responding was priceless.

She smiled as she got dressed that morning "I think a nice skirt will do, just got to make him squirm some." She smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. She knew how much Lucas loved when she wore a skirt it drove him crazy and now that he can't touch her it was going to drive him completely over the edge. She smiled as she walked down the hall, she knew people thought she always looked good but today she knew she looked damn good, and just like she wanted a certain blue eyed blonde noticed to.

"Well hello friends." She smiled as she walked up the group as they all stood by their lockers.

"Well hello Davis you look extra hot today." Jake smiled making Brooke blush some.

"Well thank you, you know I try." She smirked as she locked eyes with Lucas "You like my skirt it's new." A huge smile spread across her face as she watched Lucas's eyes wonder up and down her body, in Rachel's words 'he was so having eye sex with her right now.'

"Yeah, it's really cute you have to let me borrow it." Haley replied.

"Oh please let her." Nathan laughed.

"Well anything for you Tutor Girl," Brooke winked "Well I'm going to head to class, see everyone at lunch, Bye Peyt, Hales, Nathan, Jake." Then smiled towards Lucas "Luke." And with that she all but skipped to class knowing the whole way down the hall certain pair of blue eyes were on her.

_Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cus I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist_

Brooke sat a lunch waiting for everyone to come join her at the lunch table. She held in a small smile when she felt someone sit next to her knowing exactly who it was. She sat not daring to be the one to speak first.

"Like your skirt." He whispered in her ear sending tingles down her spine.

"Well that's nice of you to say Luke." She replied not looking at him as she kept preparing her food, but then stopped when she felt his hand slide onto her thigh. "Think you're getting a little close to someone who isn't even your friend." She said turning to look at him kinking an eye brow.

"Not like I haven't been this close before." He smirked as he traced circles on her inner thigh.

It took all of Brooke to not give in right then, but she had been so good this week and wanted to make him surfer a little more. He smiled when she placed her hand on his and lead inches from his face.

"Don't think so Broody boy." She said placing his hand on the table then turned back to his food.

"Oh I get it, it's because I said you couldn't go a ?" Brooke didn't respond just shrugged as she ate.

"Looks to me you're the one who can't wait that long" she smirked.

"Oh really wanna to bet?" She again just shrugged. "Fine who ever caves first loses."

"And what do I get out of this when I win?"

"Well whoever wins the other has to do whatever the winner says."

"Whatever I want huh?" He just smile and nodded "Even…"

"Even that…" he interrupted.

"Hmm…" she said tapping her finger on her chin. "Deal." She smiled shaking his hand "But the rules', caving is sex or any kind of inter course, everything else is fair game."

"So touching and kissing are allowed?"

"Yes as long as none of that touching enters anything. If I let that happen then it counts as giving in." he just smile and nodded.

He again placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved his hand up and down it knowing it was causing her to get turned on, he then leaned close to her ear and whispered "Be ready to give me whatever I want Davis." Before getting up and walking away.

* * *

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she thought about how easy this was going to be, she gave it until the party tonight before he caved. She stood in the bathroom when she heard him walking down the hall; she then pulled him into the bathroom with her locking the door.

"Giving in already?" he chuckled but she didn't answer just crashed her lips into his as they got into an intense make out section. Her tongue played with his as she ran her hands up under his shirt and up his chest. They both stumbled over to the sink not taking their lips off one another, as he picked her up sitting her on the sink; she wrapped her legs tight around his waist, and felt him against her. She started to kiss his neck making him let out a small moan, as she ran kiss up his neck and jaw. Once she knew he was almost to a point of no return she pulled her mouth off his and pushed him away, walking towards the door.

She turned around to him "See you in class." She winked "Oh and you may want to do something about that." She said pointing towards his pants and walking out laughing.

Lucas just looked down and then back at the door yelling "Oh come on!"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh when Lucas came into class late; her laughing wouldn't even stop when she heard Peyton ask why he was so late to class. He came up with some lame excuse and then slide into his seat; giving Brooke the dirtiest look she ever got in her life, she just shrugged and smiled. They sat through the whole class not ones looking at each other when Brooke's phone went off.

'_Game on Davis'_

'_Oh bring it on baby.' _She replied with a small smile as the bell rang and she got up to leave. She patted him on the shoulder and whispered "Enjoy the cold shower? Get use to it you're going to be taking lots of them" then walked off to practice.

_I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

Brooke walked out of the locker room and smiled when she saw her friends all talking, she started to make her way over to them when someone pulled her into the locker room.

"Fine." Was all he said as his lips crashed into hers, Brooke didn't speak just let his hand roam her body and mouth explore hers. He pulled her shirt up some running kiss down her stomach; he ran his tongue slowly over her stomach and then back up to her mouth. His hands rubbed her bare thigh making Brooke shiver, his hand slowly ran up her thigh as his mouth attacked her neck, he sucked hard on her neck.

"Lucas…" she moaned as his lips and tongue played with the spot on her neck that drove her crazy, soon his hand was up her shorts but then stopped and pulled away before he did anything to her.

"See you at practice baby." He smirked leaning in kissing her hard on the lips turned to go into the gym.

"I thought you gave in!" she yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Nope!" he yelled back walking into the gym hearing her yell "You mother …" as the door slammed before she finished making him laugh.

Lucas laughed as Brooke walked into the gym, up to him and her friends "You ok Brookie you look a little… I don't know…flustered." He smirked.

"Girls stretch now!" she yelled spinning away from him.

* * *

Both Brooke and Lucas wanted so badly to give in, they couldn't stand it. It had only been a day and their teasing was getting to be too much. After the locker incident Brooke pushed Lucas one more time up against his car making out with him, she ran her hand in his pants but stopped shortly and just told him she would see him at the party. He was so pissed least when he did it to her she could hide her feelings, he couldn't his would just '_pop up_' with no control by him.

Brooke made sure to look extra good for her party; she wore her favorite tight pair of pants, and tight top. The party was almost full swing and Brooke was somewhat disappointed Lucas wasn't there yet. She wanted to text him but didn't because if she did then he may think he was winning and she wasn't going to let him think that even if he was actually winning.

"Hey Brooke this party is great." David smiled handing her a drink.

"Well it is a Brooke Davis party isn't it?" she smirked.

"That it is." Brooke looked up and smiled slightly when she saw Lucas walk in the front door.

"Want to dance?" she asked David who just nodded.

They walked into the living room where the music was loud and people were dancing. She leaned herself against David who's hands rested on her hips and they both moved to the music. Brooke looked up to see Lucas starring at her and she just smirked then turned around to face David placing her hands around his neck, she was caught off guard when he leaned down and kissed her but she didn't stop him. '_Damn he is a good kisser_' she thought to herself as their mouths got to know each others, she finally pulled away looking up at him and smiling.

"I'm going to get another drink you want one?" she asked still dancing not removing her arms from his neck. He just nodded, as she stood there a few more second then when to get them a drink.

_Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinking bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now_

"Why you looking so broody Broody?" she smiled at Lucas as she got her and David's drink.

"I'm not." he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Is someone jealous?" she said kinking her eye brow.

"Nope." He said as he moved closer to her.

"Is that so…"

"Yup you want to know why?" he asked leaning closer to her as she nodded. "Because at the end of the night you're going to be moaning my name." he whispered in her ear then kissing it lightly. "I'm going to go find Peyton have fun with David." He smirked walking out of the kitchen leaving a dazed Brooke behind.

_Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep it comin around  
Cus I like it  
Nothings wrong  
It's so right  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights_

Brooke and Lucas both spent the whole night trying to make the other one jealous. If Lucas kissed Peyton, Brooke would kiss David; if Brooke danced with David then Lucas would dance with Peyton. Soon their game ended when both David and Peyton thought it was getting late and left. Brooke knew Peyton was going home with Jake so she didn't say anything just hugged her best friend and said bye. After awhile Brooke got bored with the party and went upstairs to her room and lay down in her bed. She didn't even jump when she heard her door shut knowing who it was.

She closed her eyes and let his hand rub up her leg, then butt, then back, until he left a small kiss on the back of her neck. She rolled over to face him as he just sat there starring at her.

"You giving in yet?" he asked as she just shook her head. "You sure?" he asked as he slowly kissed her neck.

"Yes." She gasped slightly as she ran her hands in his hair, "Are you giving in?" she asked as she heard him mumble 'no' into her neck. She rolled over so she was on top of him and started to kiss him.

_Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted _

"One of us is going to have to give in." she mumbled into his lips.

"I know." He mumbled back, he pulled off her mouth and looked at her "You want to know a secret." He whispered as she nodded nervously. "I don't know it maybe the alcohol or all that has happened today and this past week, but I really, really want you right now, I haven't wanted anything so bad in awhile."

Brooke sat there stunned by what he said she had no clue she had that affect on him, she didn't know he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "I want you too." She replied back.

"Can we both just give in?" he asked.

She leaned down kissing him softly then pulled back looking at him.

_Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my.._

"Yeah." she smiled; he flipped her over making her let out a small giggle.

"Thank god." He laughed as he leaned down to kiss her; his hand ran up her body again but this time with no intention on stopping. She pulled his shirt off him as she started to work on his belt still not detaching her lips from his. "God." She snapped growing frustrated with his pants, until he finally helped her get them off. He ran kisses up and down her body as she let out small moans and gasps. Soon she wasn't able to take his teasing anymore and pulled his head back up to her.

"I need you." She moaned.

"You sure you don't just want me?" he smirked looking down at her remembering the conversation they had only a few days before.

"No I _need _you, god I do." she smiled kissing him again.

"Good because I need you too." He smirked.

Before both knew it, both were almost completely naked only Brooke in her bra and panties and him in his boxers, clothes were thrown all over the floor and they were so caught up with each other and wanting it, they didn't even hear the door open behind them. Neither heard a thing until Lucas was just about to enter her they heard;

"Oh my God! Brooke, Lucas!"

_And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cus I only wanna be wanted by you_

* * *

**A/N: Ok review please let me know what everyone thinks : ))**


	5. Chapter 5

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

"_Good because I need you too." He smirked. _

_Before both knew it, both were almost completely naked only Brooke in her bra and panties and him in his boxers, clothes were thrown all over the floor and they were so caught up with each other and wanting it, they didn't even hear the door open behind them. Neither heard a thing until Lucas was just about to enter her they heard._

"_Oh my God! Brooke, Lucas!"_

Both shot up off the bed trying to cover themselves with blankets or anything around. Brooke couldn't believe this was happening, that after all this time they got caught it was bad enough Nathan knew but now more people knew at least Nathan she knew wouldn't tell, but now she knew her, their secret was out.

"This isn't what it looks like." Brooke lied of course it's what it looks like she is in her bedroom half, in bed with her best friends boyfriend, who is also half naked, so yes there was really no way out of this one.

"That's rich, I have a half naked you and a half naked him, but this isn't what it looks like, because right now it looks like you two were just about to have sex."

"No…it's…" Brooke tried but she knew there was nothing to say. "Rach please don't say anything, it was just a stupid drunken mistake."

"A drunken mistake with your best friend's boyfriend."

"Why does it even matter?" Lucas finally spoke, making both girls look at him.

"What do you mean why does it even matter, Lucas you just almost screwed Brooke, you know Peyton's friend, Peyton's best friend."

"Yeah so but she screws my best friend!" He snapped.

"What?!" both girls said at the same time. Of course they knew it but they had no clue he did too, they figured if he ever found out that Jake would be dead right now.

"When…how…you know?" Brooke stuttered.

"Of course I knew I'm not stupid."

"And you don't care?" Rachel asked completely confused, not only did she just catch her two friends screwing, then found out that everyone seemed to know that her two other friends were screwing but she was also extremely drunk and just wanted to sleep.

"No I don't care, she cheats with my best friend, I cheat with hers; what does it matter, we were over a long time ago." He said shrugging.

"Wait did you just really say that?" Brooke snapped Lucas just looked at her confused.

"Did I just say what?"

"That she is screwing your best friend, so you are screwing hers?" Lucas just looked at her even more confused he couldn't figure out what she was talking about, but then all of a sudden he realized what he just said and how messed up that sounded.

"No I…I didn't mean it like that."

"You didn't mean it like that… I think you did mean what you just said, but you're just trying to back track now so you can come get in a good screw when you need."

"No it wasn't like that Brooke you know that."

"Maybe I should go..." Rachel said as she started to ease herself towards the door.

"Rachel stay!" Brooke snapped.

"No I think Rachel should leave!" Lucas snapped.

"You know I'm just going to go." Rachel said making her way towards the door.

"No!" Brooke snapped, "This is my damn house and my damn room and she is going to stay, you on the other hand get the hell out of my house!"

"Brooke come on its not even like that, quit being…"

"Quit being what Lucas, a complete idiot! I am so stupid thinking that this," she said waving her hand between them two "Was maybe a little more than a casual screw, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean we meet in closets and have sex in locker rooms. No way in hell it was more than that too you!"

"Brooke come on…" Lucas said as he eased over to her reaching for her hand.

"No don't!" she snapped pulling away. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again! You wanted to get back a Peyton for having sex with Jake well you did now it's done so get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Lucas just stood there not sure what to say. He didn't mean to hurt her like that, he does care about her he just didn't realize it until just now, but now it was a little too late and nothing he was going to say was going to fix it. So he did the only thing there was to do, he left.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Brooke fell onto her bed crying as he walked out, Rachel walked over hugging her best friend as she cried.

"Brooke what's going on?" Rachel asked as Brooke laid her head in her lap and cried.

"I don't know Rachel, I really don't know anymore. I thought maybe at some point it would all work out. Peyton and Jake would get together and I would get Lucas, Peyton would be so happy with Jake she wouldn't care about me and Lucas." Brooke cried.

"Brooke are you in love with him?" Brooke she nodded and cried more. "How did this even happen? I mean when did you two start this?"

Brooke sat there and thought back to the first night her and Lucas ever slept together.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
_

_***Flashback***_

_"Wow Brookie you are pretty gone." Lucas laughed as he slumped down next to Brooke on the couch._

_"Nope. I'm actually pretty good."_

_"Oh really?" Lucas asked kinking an eye brow._

_"Yup, want to know a secret?" Lucas just smiled and nodded "If you pretend to be really, really gone everyone seems to leave you alone."_

_"Really, because I thought it was the other way around, where if you are really drunk guys are all over you."_

_"Nope, you see Scott there is a stage between I'm drunk come hit on me and I'm so far gone don't even try, so I just pretend to be I'm far gone back off." She giggled lightly._

_"Oh so how far gone are you?"_

_"Umm… enough to maybe hook up with a random guy and not feel bad about it, but not so far that I won't know what I'm doing or regret it." She smirked._

_"So if I hit on you right now and asked you come upstairs to my room, you are ok enough to answer?"_

_"I could but you see you hate me so that would just be wrong." She smiled getting off the couch walking away._

_Brooke walked down the hall looking at all the pictures hanging up on the walls. There were some of Lucas and his mom then some of Nathan and Lucas. Brooke never really noticed how gorgeous he was until now. She always knew he was hot, but never how gorgeous he was how perfect his jaw line was and how he had the cutest nose and his blue eyes were almost crystal like. She felt a shiver done her back when she felt someone walk up behind her and felt his warm breath on the back of her neck._

_"What ya looking at?" she heard the deep voice behind her whisper in her ear._

_She turned around to face him, as she realized how close his face was to hers. "Just looking at how hot Nathan is." she smirked._

_"Yeah well I'm sure Hales wouldn't be too happy with that." He smirked not taking his eyes off hers._

_"Yeah well its ok I don't want Nathan anyway, be there done that." She smirked._

_"What do you want then?" he asked as his mouth moved closer to hers. She just stood there as his lips crashed into hers and he pushed her up against the wall. "I don't hate you" he mumbled into her mouth as they continued to kiss._

_"I don't hate you either." She mumbled back, as he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her and they stumbled into his bedroom. He gently laid her on his bed as he pulled his shirt over his head and fell back onto her. A smile spread across his face as she pulled her shirt off and he just stared down at her never realizing until now how perfect her body actually was "I don't hate you at all." He repeated making her giggle some then pull him down to kiss her._

_She loved his kiss he was probably one of the best kissers she ever been with, and though maybe she hadn't slept with a lot of guys, she had kissed a fair share and none of them were so great. His touch made her body shiver and send goose bumps over her body._

_"God I want you." She moaned as his lips sucked on her neck, most the time she wouldn't do this, she knew Peyton had some feelings for Lucas but she couldn't help that she did too, and right now Peyton was not here and it was just her and Lucas and Lucas seemed to want her just as bad. Soon they were both fully naked as clothes were all over the floor._

_He slowly entered her and felt her body arch under him moving her hips to get him further in her. He stayed a slow steady pace making her moan with almost every push, she never felt like this before and she really didn't want it to stop._

_"Lucas…" she gasped as her body started to tingle and he collapsed on top of her. She would never forget the way he leaned up and looked at her, no one ever looked at her like that and when he leaned down and left a last kiss on her lips, she couldn't help but smile._

_***Flash Over***_

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

Brooke would never forget that night, that was the first and only time Lucas was somewhat gentle in what they did, that was the only time he held her when they finished and that was the only time he gave her a look that wasn't for of lust and need. She couldn't explain that look but she always hoped someday he would give her that look again but he didn't and after tonight she knew he never would.

"Brooke I don't get it why would he get with Peyton?"

"I don't know."

That was the second day she wouldn't forget, when she walked into school and saw Peyton kissing with Lucas, her heart fell, she could believe he had been sleeping with her for almost a month, almost every day it seemed and now here he was dating her best friend. Peyton and Lucas seemed happy for awhile but then one day they ran into each other in the library, they were just talking nothing more, neither brought up what happened in the past or even Peyton, but then Brooke messed up and kissed him, she jumped back quick telling him she was sorry she didn't mean to do it but he just shook his head and smiled, as he started to kiss her back.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

"So what you going to do Brooke? I mean are you really done with him, because to me it seems like he is almost like you addiction and you are his, you need each other and you can't stand not being together."

"I know but I'm done now I swear." Brooke cried into her "I have to be done." Rachel just held Brooke as she cried "You heard him Rach; he said he was with me because of Peyton and Jake."

"But you two were together before them two got together and that day in the library..." Brooke just shook her head no.

"Jake and Peyton already were together that's why I thought it was ok I kissed him because she was with Jake and I needed him somehow." Brooke said finally catching her breath. "Oh god Rach please don't tell Peyton please!" she begged as she started to cry again.

"Shhh…" Rachel said hugging her friend and rocking her "I won't tell, it ok I promise." She said rocking her friend "Everything is going to be ok."

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Let me know what everyone thinks with the new chapter I know it may seem short sorry : )) but review anyway please and thank you : ))**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Own Nothing :))**

**

* * *

  
**

_The sucker s loose themselves  
In the games they learn to play  
Children love to sing but  
Then their voices slowly fade away  
People always take a step away  
From what is true  
Thats why I like you around  
I want you_

He sighed when he approached the house in front of him. He didn't really want to do this but knew putting it off was pointless since it was bound to end sooner or later. He didn't bother knocking because he knew she wouldn't hear it, he already knew she was up in her room music blaring loud and drawing. So he inched his way up the stairs and down the hall he has walked so many times and came to her room.

"Hey." He said in barley a whisper.

"Hey." She said looking up from her drawing as he walked over and fell next to her on her bed. Neither spoke just sat there in complete silence but both knowing what was about to happen.

"What are we doing anymore Peyton?" he finally asked but still just laying there starring at the ceiling.

"I don't know anymore Luke, I mean we used to love each other but now it's nothing. I don't even know when it happened."

"Probably about the time you started sleeping with Jake." Peyton was shocked she didn't know he knew but his voice is what shocked her the most, it was full of rage or pain, it was just like stating the obvious.

"Yeah I guess." She finally whispered putting down her drawing and looking at him.

"I'm not mad about it; honestly I'm not because I should tell you that I slept with Brooke."

"What!" she snapped jumping off the bed "How could you sleep with my best friend?!"

"I don't know how you could sleep with mine!" He yelled back, both stood there not speaking until Peyton finally started laughing which caused him to laugh. "Should we really be laughing about this?"

"I don't know but I mean I can't help it, I mean we date each other but secret love each other's best friends."

"Whoa! Hold it right there I don't love Brooke."

"Yeah well still." Both fell back onto her bed just laying there "I guess I shouldn't be mad about you and Brooke I mean I guess I kind of broke girl code going after you."

"What you mean?"

"Well I mean I knew how much Brooke really liked you, god for almost a month all she did was talk about you, but I went after you anyway."

"I just figured she hated me, I didn't know she really like me."

"Yeah…You know she isn't as big of a slut everyone thinks. I mean I know people think she is this big partying slut, but I always knew she wasn't."

"Yeah I know."

"She also isn't as strong as she puts on, so don't hurt her Luke." Peyton said in a serious tone.

"Too late for that." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. So you want to have some break up sex." Lucas laughed.

"Dude…" she laughed smacking him.

_Oh you do you do...  
You make me want you  
An open invitation to the dance  
Happenstance set the vibe that we are in  
No apology because my urge is genuine  
And the mystery of your rhythm is so feminine  
Here I am and I want to take a hit  
Of your sent cause it bit so deep into my soul  
I want you_

Peyton smiled as her and Lucas approached the lunch table that sat all their friends well most them anyway, a certain brunette was missing, and that fact didn't go unnoticed by Lucas.

"Umm… guys can we talk to ya'll a second?" Peyton asked as all eyes turned to look at them.

"Well you see, I and Peyton here broke up, and before you ask we are going to be friends."

"Well that's good." Jake mumbled.

"Yeah but if you don't mind I'm going to walk over there for a second and when I do I will expect a certain best friend of mine to of asked out my ex girlfriend." Lucas grinned giving Jake a wink before walking off.

"You told him?" Haley asked confused.

"No her already knew." Peyton smiled looking over as Jake "So what you going to do about me being single?"

"I was actually thinking if Brooke could babysit Friday."

"Oh…" Peyton said a little disappointed.

"Yeah so I could take my girlfriend out on a date." He finished causing Peyton to smile and kiss him.

"Where is Brooke anyway she never misses school?" Nathan asked.

"She is sick." Rachel lied "But I'm going to go I'll talk to everyone later." Rachel jumped up and leaving the table.

"Ummm…ok" Haley said as they watched Rachel all but sprint off.

_And I cant get enough, oh I cant get enough  
And I cant get enough  
The village church yard is filled with  
Bones weeping in the grave  
The silver lining of clouds  
Shines on people jesus couldnt save  
You want to know how deeply my soul goes  
Deeper than bones  
Deeper than bones  
And I cant get enough  
Oh, I cant get enough_

"Texting Brooke?" Rachel asked as she approached Lucas playing with his phone.

"Rachel…" Lucas said spinning around to see a pissed off red head behind him.

"What you going to say meet me in 10 or I'll be at you house after school for a good screw?"

"No I was just going to…"

"Leave her alone Luke."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"I don't care what you do but unlike you I care about Brooke and I don't want you to hurt her. I had to sit up must the night having her cry on my shoulder; you know how bad you hurt her? You made her feel about 2 feet tall and like a total slut! Oh and don't even think about saying she is because I seriously have no problem kicking you ass."

"I wasn't going to call her a slut; I just wanted to say sorry."

"Well don't just leave her alone, and don't try to get with her anymore; if she needs someone to keep her bed warm at night she will all David not you." She snapped as she brushed past him heading to her class.

Lucas just looked at his phone then back at the direction Rachel was walking then back at his phone and hit _send_.

_After we did it by the window sill  
Smoke rings drift into the midnight sky  
Presently in the quilt that your mother made  
A candle burns to fight off the gloom  
I said to live in this way is not for the meek  
And like a jazz dj you talk me into sleep  
I said therell be no regrets when the worms come  
And they will surely come  
You do you do...  
Make me want you_

Brooke skipped school that day, she spent most the night crying and knew who tired and bad she looked. Peyton called her to tell her about Lucas and her breaking up but also about how she knew about them. She wasn't even mad but Brooke really didn't want to face her right now. Rachel told her after school she would come over and hang out but Brooke had to shower first because in Rachel's words "I will hang out with a slut, but I won't hang out with a smelly mopping slut." So Brooke rolled out of bed and walked into the shower not even hearing her phone go off.

About 30 minutes later Brooke came out of the shower, but saw her phone blinking to let her know she had a message, figuring it was from Rachel she grabbed it but frowned when she saw who it was from; Lucas.

'_I'm sorry about last night, I know what I said but I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't please talk to me._'

"Don't send back Brooke, don't he is just trying to get back in your pants, just delete it delete the message Brooke." Brooke kept saying to herself, but like always with Lucas Scott she gave in and sent back.

'_Don't worry about it Lucas it's not really a big deal, we knew what we were doing from the beginning. Just a casual hook up between friends, well not even friends just a casual hook up. So don't worry no feelings hurt no problems.'_

She knew when she sent it that it was a lie of course she wanted to be his friends but that also was a lie she wanted more than his friendship but he would never want that from her.

A smile played on Lucas's lips when he felt his phone go off and seeing it was from her, yeah maybe it took her forever but least she sent back, but then he read it and it bothered him.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was reading how could he say this to her after what happened, how could he she kept asking herself as she kept reading his message.

'_I meant what I said last night Brooke, I did want you, I still do. I wanted you that first night together and I wanted you ever night after that. Even when I was with Peyton before we started again I still wanted you. And I want you again now.'_

'_You can't say that to me Lucas!'_ What was he thinking, Brooke thought saying he wanted her like that, but then Brooke remembered him and Peyton just broke up, so he didn't want her, he wanted her body nothing more.

'_Why it's true._'

Brooke sat there thinking about it '_it's true' _"Ugh!" she groaned.

'_No its not! We both know it's not! You are saying it because you and Peyton broke up so you need a rebound screw! You don't want me Lucas you don't so go find some other girl willing to give it up! And since you Lucas Freaking Scott it shouldn't be too hard!'_

Lucas sat there thinking why am I fighting for Brooke Davis? She was right he could have anyone he wanted and now with him and Peyton done he could do whatever he wanted so why was what Brooke saying stinging so bad? Why did he want her so bad right now and why was he jealous that Rachel said David would keep Brooke's bed warm at night. Sure he might have had a thing for her when they first hooked up but she just seemed to screw him and not mention it again, and when he got with Peyton she didn't say word until that day in the library, so he just thought of her as a good screw, or great he should say. He loved having sex with Brooke, the way she made him feel was like no way any other girl had ever and right now he needed it. He needed her and he wanted her so bad, but was it he wanted her body and that's all or was there a small piece of him that wanted her heart.

Brooke sat there waiting for him to send back, wanting him to send back but knowing whatever he said would just crush her a little more. Soon he phone went off and she sat there still not wanting to read it, not wanting to know what he had to sat because it was just going to break her, but soon she grabbed her phone and opened it and just how she thought his message killed her a little more with three little words he confused the hell out of her a little more with three simple words;

'_I want you.'_

_There will be no regrets when the worms come_

_Because I want you_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Remember to review :))**


	7. Chapter 7

'_I want you'_

That echoed through Brooke's mind as she pulled up to the school. She didn't send back to him, she just need time to think, but _I want you_ wouldn't leave her damn mind. Of course he wanted her she knew that but did he want her body or was there more to it. Was saying that to her the only way he really knew how to say how he felt? Brooke let out a dry life as she thought about it Lucas Scott having feelings for someone other than himself, his brother and Haley, that's rich. Brooke got out of her car pulling her pink book bag over her shoulder.

She made her way through the crowd people smiling and saying hi people Brooke really didn't know the names of but would smile and say hi anyway. She smiled when she saw her friend Mouth at his locker, Mouth wasn't the typical guy Brooke Davis would hang out with but Brooke didn't care, Mouth didn't see her as Brooke Davis the slut he just saw Brooke Davis. He knew about Brooke and her past about her thing with Lucas and everything about her. Brooke couldn't tell you why she felt that she could tell him her whole life but she did everything she told him she knew he wouldn't breath a word of it to anyone. I guess Brooke Davis would call Mouth her best friend, not like Peyton or Haley or even Rachel but a true best friend that would be there for her always not just when it's convenient for them.

"Mouth." Brooke grinned as she approached him at his locker.

"Hey B, what's up?" he smiled.

"Nothing really." She said with her fake smile that she had grown use to using. Her heart stopped when she felt Lucas's hand touch her lower back and whisper "You can't avoid me forever." Then walk off without another word. Brooke just blinked away the tears she felt threatening to in her eyes and smiled at Mouth.

"Brooke…" Mouth started but she just held up her hand and shook her head.

"It's fine Mouth but I will see you later, I am going to go get my work from yesterday. Love ya." She smiled kissing him on the cheek as she walked away. She turned the corner to see Lucas at his locker with her friends, he looked up at her and she just spun around before anyone else saw her, she when down another hall and smacked right into someone.

"God I'm sorry." She said picking up the papers and smiled when she looked up and saw David.

"It ok I am use to you smashing into me." He laughed as he took his stuff from her. "You feeling ok, they said you were sick yesterday and I didn't see you at practice."

"Oh yeah I am fine just had to get it out of my system." She smiled which wasn't a lie completely she needed to get Lucas out of her system.

"Yeah well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to umm...go out tonight?" he asked nervously which Brooke thought was totally cute.

"I would love too." She smiled "On one condition though."

"Ok whatever you want."

"Walk me too class." She grinned looping her arm though his as they walked down the hall. Brooke took a deep breath when they rounded the corner she knew her friends where on including Lucas, the look on Lucas's face was almost worth the pain she felt yesterday, she figured everyone noticed his lack in their conversation because every head in the group turned to look at her and David.

"Brookie you feeling better?" Nathan asked as they approached.

"Much thanks Natey." She smiled.

"Brooke you think maybe we could talk later?" Peyton asked, she wasn't mad about Lucas and Brooke figured she cheated with his best friend only fair he cheated with hers.

"Defiantly P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled, even though they already talked about it and Peyton seemed fine she still wanted to talk to make sure they were ok. "But I have to go get my stuff that I missed yesterday; I will umm see you all at lunch." Brooke smiled walking off with David.

"I don't like that guy." Lucas mumbled as he though his stuff in his locker slamming it.

"What?" Jake asked not really hearing what Lucas said along with the others.

"Nothing, I got class I will see ya'll later." He said walking off, but not going to class he just needed to get away. What was Brooke's problem anyway? Why was she acting so...so he wasn't sure what she was acting like but he didn't like it, and on top of that he was still wanting her so bad, it was like some kind of drug or something and none of the other girls even compared to what they were like together.

He walked out of the school just needing some air to get Brooke out of his head, she was in it all the time lately and he wasn't even sure why. All the time he was with her he never looked at her as more of a good screw but now he doesn't have her it was like he was realizing she meant something to him, something he couldn't explain but something. He just sat there thinking when he heard the bell ring for class and with a groan he got up and walked to class.

* * *

Lunch it was lunch time and normally a time that Brooke loved to hang out with her friends, get away from class and on some days get a little more when Lucas was there, but she couldn't think about that not now, she was done and over that and was actually excited about her date that night with David. She was first to lunch like always and sat waiting for her friends to get there and praying to everything Lucas didn't get there before the rest of the group, but of course the world hates Brooke and he came and sat right next to her.

"Talking to me yet?" he asked as she just sat there looking forward not even answering him, "I guess that's a no." he smirked as he leaned closer to her "How long you going to put up this little game this time?" he asked as he took his rubbing it up her thigh and smiled big when she closed her eyes and taking deep breaths. "Come on Brooke."

"You know what's great about David?" she smirked as she saw him walking in with Jake "He doesn't treat people like shit and he actually cares about me as more than just good screw."

"A _great_ screw," Lucas smirked and knew she was trying her best not to smile at him, "Look I said I was sorry Brooke what else do you want from me?" he asked actually with some guilt in his eyes.

"What do I want from you? What the hell do you want from me!" she snapped, she was growing so frustrated with him.

"I just want you, that's all I want."

"No like I said last night you don't want me, you want someone to sleep with and I want someone to actually care for me. David could actually care for me and I could care for him."

"David is not good enough for you." He snapped.

"Well I guess I will find out tonight won't I."

"Why? What's tonight?"

"David and I are going out, and I am actually really excited about it." She smiled thinking about it.

Lucas was about to speak but everyone walked up including David so he stopped and removed his hand from Brooke's leg before anyone could see. Everyone talked during lunch about anything and everything, as the girls just talked about Brooke's date that night. Lucas noticed the little comments Rachel seemed to make before glaring at him, clearly still pissed that he was such an ass to Brooke. After awhile Lucas got sick of hearing about it and just got up and left.

"What's wrong with Lucas he has been so weird lately?" Haley asked concerned about her friend.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Brooke said turning back to Rachel as they talked more about that night.

* * *

Practice was extremely that day Brooke couldn't even focus on her cheers. She would have been stupid not to notice the looks Lucas kept throwing at her. She wasn't sure what the looks really were, some were looks he would give her when he wanted her but the others were just confusing. Practice was almost over and Brooke just decided to quit trying the stupid cheer and let the girls go early, was walking out of the locker room when she felt someone pull her into the closet that held all the cheerleading stuff and basketballs and just anything they use for gym.

"Lucas what the f…" she started but got caught off with his lips crashing into hers, it had been just a few days and she missed his kiss so much, they stumbled back some and he pushed her against the wall not taking their lips off each other. His hand started to play with her shirt and Brooke snapped back into reality and pushed him off her "Lucas what the hell you can't just do that." She said wiping her mouth.

"Then stop me." He smirked as he moved in and kissed her again, and again she didn't fight it as his lips trailed to her neck. He heard her let out a small moan as he started to play with the button on her jeans, she didn't stop him and he smiled. He moved his hand to her lower back pulling her more into him.

He pulled back and leaned to her ear kissing her ear lobe as he whispered "You going to stop me Brooke?" Brooke didn't answer him just pulled him into her kissing him hard on the mouth, as his tongue darted in her mouth. "God I want you so bad." He mumbled into her lips.

"I want you too." She mumbled back as her hands tugged on his shirt and he pulled it off. Things were getting more heated when she heard her phone going off, "Ignore it." He mumbled not wanting them to stop what they were doing; he started sucking hard, "Oh Luke." She moaned as his hand slid under the back of her shirt pulling her into him, but again he phone started to go off.

"Ugh!" he groaned as she laughed grabbing it, but it didn't take long for him to start kissing her neck again. Brooke sighed when she saw she had two texts one from Rachel asking where the hell she was and the other was from David telling her he was excited to see her tonight and he would pick her up at 8.

"We can't do this." she said pushing Lucas off her and fixing her pants.

"Why?" he asked confused to why she was into it but all of a sudden not.

"Because of David he really likes me."

"So… who cares about him or what he wants."

"I do!" she snapped. "And I promised I would go out with him tonight."

"Don't go out with him Brooke." He said almost pleading.

"Why? Why do you care who I go out with Lucas?"

"I…" he paused thinking for a minute. "Just don't."

"Fine I won't." she said

"Really?"

"Yeah really I won't, if you tell me one thing." She said walking towards him.

"Ok…" he said a little nervous by what she was about to ask him.

"Tell me you care about me. Tell me that you want me but not just my body, actually me. Just say that Lucas and I will call him right now and not go."

"Brooke...I" he stuttered.

"Just say it Lucas it's not hard, just tell me how you feel, please just tell me." She begged as tears again formed in her eyes. All she wanted was for him to be honest and day he cared about her, she knew part of him did she just wanted to hear him say it, but he didn't he just stood there staring at her, almost begging with his eyes not to make him say it. Brooke didn't care though she needed to hear him say it but he didn't and she knew then he never would. She just picked up her bag and turned to leave.

"Brooke…" he called out to her and she spun around to face him, but again said nothing. She just shook her head, wiping the tears that fell and whispered.

"Bye Lucas."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it : )) Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review and sorry if this seems short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :))**

**I Own Nothing**!

* * *

Brooke was surprised to how much fun she had with David. He was so sweet to her, and Brooke was happy to have some guy treat her well, Brooke was a little hesitant at first but she had fun. He picked her up right when he said he would and then took her to dinner, then they walked along the peer and even got some ice cream, before he took her home and kissed her goodnight.

Now it was time for school and the smile on Brooke's face couldn't be replaced. Even when she saw Lucas she wasn't fazed because she was really happy, like for once she felt like she deserved the nice guy.

"Hello my loves." Brooke smiled as she sat down at the lunch table where all her friends were, all her friends and Lucas. She felt weird him being around her especially after their last encounter yet she wasn't going to let him run her off from her best friends.

"Well doesn't our Brookie look happy?" Jake comments and Brooke just smiled more.

"Does a certain David have to do with this smile?" Peyton asked and Brooke just smiled bigger on hearing his name. "Brooke you are smiling like an idiot." Peyton laughed.

"I am not!" Brooke protested but knew it was no hope since she knew she had a huge smile on her face. She really didn't want to talk about David at least not in front of Lucas. But then she thought about it, they weren't friends not really, he didn't want to be with her so why in the hell did she care if his feelings might get a little hurt. "Ok maybe I am." Brooke giggled.

"So your date went well?" Haley asks and Brooke tried to avoid the look Lucas was giving me right then, and Brooke just nod.

"Ok come on you skank you are smiling like you just had the most amazing sex you have ever had in your life." Rachel smirks and if Brooke could have taken a picture of Lucas's face at that comment she so would have, it was like a mix of pain and anger and full jealousy and Brooke loved it. "So tell us about it, now!" Rachel ordered.

"Well we went out to dinner, then we went for a walk and talked and it was just perfect." Brooke smiled and couldn't believe she was acting so giddy over a guy she wasn't even sure she wanted to date to begin with.

"Well good for you Brooke." Nathan smiles.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled back.

"So you really like him huh? I mean if you are this stupid over the guy." Lucas says in a harsh tone that most people assumed was just his normal ass self towards Brooke, yet Brooke, Rachel and Peyton knew it was something completely different; it was because he was completely jealous.

"I do." Brooke says to him but not in a mean tone or anything honestly she was tired worrying about Lucas and her feelings for him, she had a good guy liking her and she was going to be happy with that.

"So what do you want out of this Brookie? I mean you and David?" Peyton asked, she was truly happy her friend was happy but felt like Brooke wasn't being completely honest with her feelings right now, yes maybe she liked David but she also had feelings for Lucas that couldn't be ignored no matter how much she wanted to.

"I think I just want what Haley and Nathan have honestly." Brooke smiled over at her two friends, "I want to get all excited about a guy like Haley gets when she is going to see Nathan, or how Nathan gets when he looks at Haley." Brooke smiled as Nathan leaned over kissing Haley on the side of the head.

"And how does he look at me?" Haley asked already knowing the answer but still loving she wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Like his world is right there, like no matter what problem he may be experiencing that day he just looks at you and its all better. I swear the look on his face when Hales talks or laughs is the best look in the world." Brooke smiled.

"I love you." Haley looked up at Nathan as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too." Nathan smiled down at her.

"Aww I want that too." Rachel groaned at how cute they were ok maybe she wanted Nathan at first but even she had to admit how perfect the couple was together and like Brooke wanted a guy to be with her how Nathan was with Haley.

"I know right, aren't they so cute!" Brooke gushed over them "And I want just that."

"And you honestly think you can get that with that David guy?" Lucas said in annoyance. He wasn't sure why he hated that David guy so much but he did, he didn't think it was jealousy because he would have to actually have strong feelings for Brooke for that to be true and he had convinced himself it was nothing more than great sex.

"Yes I really do." Brooke said but this time when she talked to him it was more of a sad smile, that she knew he saw, and that pissed her off, letting herself show she was sad in front of Lucas.

"Well aren't you just so f'ing lucky." Lucas said pushing back his lunch tray and getting up and storming out of the lunch room.

"What's up his ass?" Jake asked confused to why Lucas got so pissed over something involving Brooke.

"I don't know nor do I care." Brooke lied, "But I promised I would find Mouth before lunch was over so I will see you later my loves." Brooke smiled getting up like Lucas but leaving in a different direction then he had.

"I like this happy Brooke." Haley smiled.

"Yeah me too," Rachel agreed but like Peyton worried about her best friends feelings for a certain broody blonde.

* * *

Brooke walked down the hall looking everywhere for Mouth, she needed to talk to her best friend about her date. As happy as she was Lucas's little outburst at lunch kind put a damper on her happiness, but she remembered he couldn't tell her he cared about her so there was no need for him to get angry with her about what she did with David.

"Dude I just want to know what she has said about him?" Brooke heard a voice as she turned the corner to see Mouth talking with Lucas. Mouth and Lucas had been friends longer then Brooke and Mouth, but Brooke knew anything she told Mouth was between them and he would never tell Lucas. However, was it bad she kind of wanted Mouth to tell Lucas what she said about David? And also was it bad she was ease dropping?

"Lucas she really hasn't said much I swear." Mouth answered knowing that lying to his best friend was bad but knowing how Lucas had screwed with Brooke's head and not going to let him do it anymore.

"Much? What is much?" Lucas asked, he wasn't sure why he wanted to know so bad, maybe he did really care for Brooke. No! He snapped shaking that thought he didn't care about her; Brooke was sex nothing but sex.

"Just how nice he is too her and how he really seemed to care for her." Mouth said and that was the truth, they hadn't talked too much about her date they were planning on meeting well now until Lucas stopped him.

"Ugh!" Lucas groaned leaning up against Mouth's locker.

"Why do you even care Luke?" Mouth asked and Brooke's ears perked up as she listened to the guys talk, wondering if maybe she would actually say something honest about her however he didn't and he wouldn't.

"I don't care; I just don't want some guy interrupting my sex life." Lucas lied and both his and Mouth's head shot up looking down the hall when they heard the door leading into the gym slam but both ignored it as they continued their talk.

"I don't believe that's what it is." Mouth said shaking his head.

"Then what is it Mouth?" Lucas asked annoyed that someone was trying to tell him how he felt.

"I think you do like Brooke, maybe even love her but you are just too scared to admit it, because if you admit you have feelings for her you might actually have to come out and tell her that."

"And why would something like that scare me?" Lucas asked.

"Because you have never really loved someone before Luke, I mean I know you cared for Peyton but I don't think you actually loved her and love scares you man." Mouth said and Lucas just stood there thinking "Brooke is a great person Lucas, she is kind and loving and deserves more than being someone's sex buddy. David won't treat her like that, he won't make her feel like some slut or something."

Again Lucas just stood there in silence, David wasn't a better person then him, he was Lucas Scott. People loved him, girls flocked over him and guys envied him but how come all of a sudden the one girl he was wanting so bad whether it be for sex or more didn't want him anymore?

"I don't know how I feel about her Mouth." Lucas finally admitted "At first it was a sex thing, nothing more…"

"Then what did it become?" Mouth asked.

"I don't know, I started to actually miss her when I wasn't around her. I use to not care when she would cut me off for however long it may be but then all of a sudden I found myself craving her, her touch, her scent, her kiss. My body ached for her but it wasn't the sex thing just being by her." Lucas closed his eyes taking a deep breath not believing he was saying this admitting any of this, yet thinking deep down he always knew he felt like this. "I don't want to care about her Mouth I really don't." Lucas said looking over at his friend.

"Why?"

"I don't know why honestly, but I guess kind of what you said. I don't want to get hurt. Which I know sound dumb and pathetic because me being me shouldn't think some girl could hurt him but I think she could and for some reason that scares the hell out of me." Lucas finished feeling relieved he finally admitted to someone he was afraid of love, and getting hurt. He agreed when Mouth said he never been in love before, because even though he and Peyton said it to each other he wasn't sure it was love, more like a best friend who you have sex and hang out with.

"So what are you going to do?" Mouth asked.

"I don't know Mouth," Lucas sighed "I really don't."

* * *

Brooke was enraged that she was letting herself be upset about Lucas. Damn him for taking away her happiness with one small statement. He admitted it, she was nothing but sex to him and that's all he saw her as was some little slut that came running when he called. His words came out and cut Brooke deep and she just took off not wanting to hear the rest, just wanting to rewind the day and feel how she felt when she woke up this morning.

"Hey you." Brooke heard someone say as she turned around to see the boy that made her so happy the night before.

"Hey," Brooke smiled, yet now it wasn't that happy smile anymore, it was forced and unwanted on her face yet she plastered it on for all the world to see.

"Are you ok?" David asked noticing her eyes looking a little glossy as if they were filling with tears.

"I'm perfect now." Brooke smiled wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a light kiss, "I had fun last night."

"Well I had fun too." David smiled wrapping his arms around the slim brunette's waist, "You think we could go out again after the game Friday?"

"That I think can be arranged just sucks its two days away." Brooke grinned at him, _God he is gorgeous_ Brooke thought to herself as he smiled down at her.

"Well just because our date isn't until Friday doesn't mean we can't do things until then, kind of like now." He smiled leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

"I like the way you think," Brooke smiled into his lips before deepening their kiss.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you Luke, I really don't but I do think you can Brooke would be great together if you just gave it a chance." Mouth said as the two friends made their way down the hall towards the gym.

"I know but I don't think she even wants to talk to me and plus she seemed really happy with _David._" Lucas said rolling his eyes and cringing at the name; he really didn't like that guy.

"Yeah well I don't think he stands a chance, like you said you are Lucas Scott." Mouth and Lucas laughed as they walked into the gym. Yet both smiles faded at what they walked in on.

"David…" Brooke giggled pulling away from him as he grabbed at her pulling her back into him, kissing her. Lucas's felt the jealousy take over as Brooke didn't pull away. David was all over her and Brooke was ok with it, just the day before she was asking him, begging him to tell her to not go out with David yet now she was acting like someone who didn't even care.

"Luke…man…" Mouth said looking up at the look on his friends face not really sure if it was a hurt look or not just a look Mouth hadn't seen Lucas ever use before.

"I guess being Lucas Scott doesn't mean shit to her." Lucas hissed walking out the gym slamming the door causing the couple to pull away realizing they weren't alone. Brooke looked over at Mouth knowing he was with Lucas earlier and knowing that it wasn't him, who just slammed the door. Mouth looked back at the door and then Brooke before turning and like his friend walking out leaving a confused David and Brooke behind.

"That was umm…weird." David said unsure why someone just walked in the slammed the door then walked out again slamming the door.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed looking at the door where she knew a certain person just walked out of, a certain person who wasn't Mouth, a certain person who made it clear she was nothing more than sex, yet the same person her heart sill cared for even if she knew it was wrong. "Yeah" Brooke repeated "It was."

* * *

**Review :))**

﻿


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke wasn't sure if she should talk to Lucas or not. She knew he saw her with David in the gym, but she wasn't sure if he was pissed or not, which he shouldn't be since he just told Mouth she was just sex to him nothing more. However knowing it was Lucas she had to talk to him.

"Hey," Brooke whispered as she walked up to him sitting on a picnic table outside of school. "Don't you have class?" she said with a small laugh as she sat next to him.

"Don't you?" he smirked back looking at her, with a small smile.

"Naaa…" she laughed waving her hand at him "I was never one for class, I prefer just skipping."

"Oh trust me I know." He said raising his eye brow and she just smiled before finally looking away from him.

"So Broody Boy whatcha sitting out here for anyway, scooping out some prospects?" she smirked but realized she shouldn't have when Lucas just looked down playing with his hands, as mad as she was with his comment something about him right now hurt her, he seemed sad and vulnerable and was it bad that she was hoping it was because of her and maybe whatever he saw her and David doing.

"What you doing here Brooke? Shouldn't you be off with David somewhere?" Lucas asked still not looking at her.

"I'm trying to be your friend here Luke."

"But we aren't friends." He snapped looking at her "That's what you said right? We aren't friends; you all but informed me how much you hated me."

"You screwed up Lucas not me!" she argued, not believing he was being mad at her. "I don't get why you are being pissy with me."

"Are you serious right now?" he said with a dry laugh.

"Yes!" she said jumping off the picnic table.

"Ok I said sorry about what I said at your party, and you forgave me for it or at least acted like you did since you were in a closet with me days later!" he argued back.

"Not then Lucas! You messed up again, like when you told Mouth you didn't want David interfering with you sex life!" she yelled and he just looked at her shocked.

"He told you that?" Lucas asked more of a whisper now hoping Mouth didn't tell her the other things he said.

"No he didn't tell me I heard you!" Lucas just looked at her shocked again now hoping she didn't hear the rest of what he said, how he had feelings for her.

"You heard that?"

"Yes I did Lucas!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"What else did you hear?" Lucas asked thinking maybe then he would never have to say what he said to Mouth out loud again.

"Nothing! I didn't want to hear anymore. You calling me a complete slut was enough for me to be over anything you said and any feelings I _might_ have thought I had for your sorry ass."

"Whatever Brooke." Lucas snapped getting up and walking away from her "Oh and maybe if you would have ease dropped a little more you would have heard the rest of our conversation." He yelled before walking back into the school slamming the door, ignoring all the looks people in the hall were giving him.

"What?" Brooke whispered to herself "What did he mean by that?"

"What who mean?" Brooke heard someone ask as she turned to see David.

"No one," Brooke said shaking off any thoughts she might have been thinking for Lucas, she was done with him, they were over and she was happy with David.

* * *

Lucas was so pissed off; he couldn't believe Brooke would be such a bitch, ok maybe he said that about his sex life but he honestly was starting to believe he didn't mean it. He told Mouth how he felt about her, well enough for Mouth to realize he did care but Brooke didn't hear that part, just what she wanted then stormed off in normal Brooke Davis fashion.

"Damn it!" Lucas snapped punching the locker next to him.

"Whoa you think you couldn't dent my locker?" A girl laughed next to him.

"Oh sorry," Lucas mumbled not paying much attention to the girl next to him.

"It's fine," the girl laughed as she spun the dial on her locker, "Umm… you ok?" the girl asked realizing the guy next to her was angry and was leaning up next to her locker so figured things would be a little weird if she just opened it and didn't speak.

"What?" Lucas looked up at her for the first time, she was gorgeous, and she had long dark hair that hung in loose curls down her back, with big chocolate brown eyes, she was a little shorter than him and he ran his eyes up and down her body. "Yeah I'm fine." He smirked changing his tone and turning to face her "Now." And the girl just laughed.

"Right, well I normally punch lockers all the time." she laughed putting her books in her locker and shutting the door, "What's your name Locker Punching Boy?" she teased and he laughed.

"Lucas," he answered reaching out his hand "Lucas Scott, I'm surprised you don't know that."

"Oh did that hurt your ego?" she laughed and he just nodded "Well I'm new so don't feel too bad."

"Ok then I won't, so what's your name?"

"Kourtney," she smiled "Kourtney Keith."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short but I hope you all enjoy it anyway, please review and let me know if you all are still enjoying this story and if you all are still reading it since my reviews seems to be less, well again I hope you all like it and please review, good or bad I love it all. :)).**


	10. Chapter 10

"So this date tonight, where are you taking me?" Brooke smiled as she sat on David's bed.

"I don't know yet." He admitted, "Figured we would just see what the night brings us." He smiled as he finished up the last bit of homework he had left.

"Well," Brooke smiled standing up from his bed and sitting in his lap "Let's see what this night brings us." She smiled leaning down and kiss him.

* * *

Lucas slowly made his way up to the steps of Kourtney's house. At first he wasn't sure on his feelings for this girl he had only met a few days before, but the hung out some and he thought he could like her. And if he didn't she was a good person to get Brooke out of his head, and that was something he really wanted and needed to do.

"Hey Lucas," Kourtney smiled opening the door to the blue eyed boy on the other side.

"Well hello Kourtney," he smiled as she stepped aside letting him walk into her house. "Nice house." He commented looking around.

"Well thank you," she smiled "But I need to go grab my coat I'll be right back." she told him as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Lucas just stood there in the foyer waiting for her with his hands in his pockets. He heard a familiar giggle that made his body tense up, it was a giggle he has heard many times before and he wasn't sure if it was his mind going nuts from missing the person behind the giggle or the fact she was actually around him somewhere.

"Lucas?" he heard a voice say and he turned around to look at the stairs to see the exact person he thought he heard.

"Brooke?" he asked in shock she was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time.

"I'm going out with David tonight." Brooke told him like it was so obvious since she was in David's house.

"What you doing here man?" David asked just as confused to why Lucas was in his house.

"Oh I..." Lucas started but got cut off by Kourtney.

"Hey guys, I'm going out with Lucas tonight, I'll be back later." She said brushing past the two and down the stairs.

"You're going out with Lucas?" Brooke asked trying to hide the hurt she felt by that, but knowing he saw it. He always saw it and she was angry with the fact he could tell she was a little jealous by that fact.

"Yeah Brookie do you have a problem with that?" Lucas smirked enjoying the jealousy he saw behind her hazel eyes, her gorgeous hazel eyes that he hadn't looked in for days now, those gorgeous eyes he loved looking in while they were together in her bed, or his bed, while she was in his arms, while she was gasping or moaning his name. Lucas shook his head quick at all he was thinking, because he didn't care about her, he thought he did but he didn't he felt nothing. _You feel nothing _He yelled at himself in his head and looking away from her.

"Oh no Scott I don't care what you two do, I'm just looking out for Kourtney here." Brooke shrugged trying to show she didn't care but truth was she was caring; she was caring a little too much. _No! You are with David you are happy with David! _She yelled at herself, trying all she could to convince herself that was the truth.

"Yeah well we are going out." Kourtney said trying to ignore all the tension the two people seemed to be sharing. "So let's go Luke." Kourtney said grabbing his arm and trying to get out the door.

"Wait!" David called not too pleased with his with his little sister going out with Lucas. He knew the guys reputation and there was no way he was going to let him go out with his sister alone, "Where you two going?"

"We don't know yet, just going to see what the night brings." Kourtney said and Brooke let out a small laugh at how much a like Kourtney and her brother were.

"Well we don't have any definite plans so why not join us." David suggested.

"David!" Both Kourtney and Brooke protested at the same time not believing he was actually thinking they all go on a double date.

"Wait I don't mind us all hanging out. Do you Lucas?" David asked.

Brooke noticed the smirk that was forming on her ex whatever he was face. It was one she knew very well and one she hated, it was kind of the same one he would get when he ran his hand up her skirt while his girlfriend was there, like a sneaky arrogant smile and she knew what he was about to say.

"I think that would be a great idea." Lucas smiled innocently but knew Brooke knew he was anything but innocent. Truth was he may not want to sit and watch Brooke and David together, but figured whatever he felt by seeing it she would feel by seeing him and Kourtney and that was something he would enjoy.

"Perfect, I'll drive." David smiling walking down the steps outside as the group made their way to his car.

The ride to the place they were going to eat at was awkward but Brooke nor Lucas would admit that. Brooke was growing annoyed with Lucas and Kourtney in the back seat, every time she looked in the mirror she saw him leaning over whispering something to her and she would just giggle. Brooke at first thought maybe just maybe Lucas liked Kourtney, that he was being genuine but then he would look up at her while Kourtney was whispering something in his ear and he would wink and Brooke realized what he was doing was all a show just for her.

"So what we going to be ordering?" the waitress asked as she approached the table. They all ordered what they wanted and the waitress took it, smiled and walked away.

"So Brooke David said you're a cheerleader." Kourtney smiled across the table at the brunette.

"Yup I'm captain, do you cheer?" Brooke smiled.

"I did but I don't anymore. Since I got here so late you know it was kind of too late to try out." Kourtney explained and Brooke nodded.

"Well I'm sure Brookie here can help you out." Lucas smiled at the girl in front of him "I mean you are _head_ cheerleader and we know how good you are." He smirked, knowing what he was saying was drinking her nuts. Maybe his comment was supposed to be a little sexual and maybe two people at the table had no clue what he meant but she did, and that's what he wanted.

"Yeah," Brooke said making sure to give Lucas a hard kick under the table that David or Kourtney noticed which made her wonder how clueless both of them were "But if you want I can let you try out, one of our girls on the squad had to quit for grades so we have an opening." Brooke smiled.

"That would be great." Kourtney squealed with excitement "You did a good job here David." she smiled over at her brother.

"Yes, I did." He smiled leaning over and kissing Brooke. Brooke just smiled at the boy next to her, David was so cute and sweet and Brooke was pissed at herself for her mind being on the asshole in front of her.

He found it crazy his little plan to make Brooke jealous with Kourtney to hurt her by coming here tonight with her and David, back fired because he was the one hurting, he was the one feeling sick by the hand holding they were doing and the kissing, it was making his skin crawl watching them together.

Watching them together he felt something he never felt before, like a realization of something that for months he questioned himself on but now seeing her with David made it more than clear. Maybe it took him this long to realize it because before he had someone else, he had Peyton and Brooke was with no one. So he never took the time to notice but now knowing he was losing her, seeing her with someone else made him realize it all, and that was Lucas Scott had fallen for Brooke Davis and that scared him. It scared him so much, and it scared him more that he may never have her back because he messed up, he messed up bad and wasn't even sure how to fix it anymore.

"But I am going to run to the bathroom, I will be right back." She smiled pulling Lucas out of his thoughts as he watched her get up and leave.

Lucas sat there a second as the two siblings talked about something he was half listening too until he excused himself saying he had to return a call and would be right back. However he wasn't returning a phone call, he glanced over at the two at the table making sure they weren't watching as he slid down the hall to where the bathrooms were, and then waiting outside the girls' bathroom until Brooke came out.

Brooke looked into the mirror trying to relax herself and figure out how to get a certain Scott out of her head. Taking a deep breath she retouched her makeup and made her way out of the bathroom just to have someone grab her arm and pull her into a back corner.

"Lucas what the hell are you doing?!" she snapped at him.

"Nothing just usually when you excuse yourself to the bathroom I would follow and then we would, well you know what he would do." he smirked keeping his face only inches from hers.

"What are you trying to pull Lucas?" Brooke asked but not yelling this time just tired of this crap between them.

"Nothing..." he shrugged running his hand slowly up her bare leg "I like your skirt." He smiled.

"Yeah…" she breathed out trying to control everything she was feeling, and everything that was telling her to give into him right there.

"I've missed touching you like this." he confessed completely catching her off guard by his comment.

"What?" she asked and he removed his hand from her leg placing it over her shoulder, closing his eyes and hanging his head down.

"I said I miss touching you like that." He repeated looking up and into her eyes, "I miss kissing you, and being with you and feeling your body against mine. I miss the sweet strawberry scent of your hair and your soft lips on mine. I miss all of it." He whispered and Brooke just stared at him not sure what to say. "Do you miss me?" he asked and she just stared at him still not speaking "Brooke…"

"No… I can't I'm with David." she said shaking her head at him, "And you're here with Kourtney."

"I'm here with Kourtney to make you jealous." He confessed and for the second time that night catching her off guard.

"But you were going out with her before you knew I was going to be here tonight." She pointed out and he let out a small laugh.

"I did that to get you out of my head." he said leaning his forehead against hers "I need to get you out of my head."

For a second Brooke almost believed him, she almost let herself give into him because for the first time in months she was close to getting something she had been wanting. For a second she almost kissed him and for a second she almost rushed out the back door to go home with him but only for a second, and that second passed as fast as it came.

"You just miss sleeping with me Luke, nothing more." She said looking away from him.

"That's not true." He said but she wouldn't look at him, "Hey…" he said grabbing her chin to look at him, "That's not true." He repeated locking eyes with her "Yes I may miss that part but there is so much other stuff I miss. So much."

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered at him. Why was he telling her these things, not that she didn't want to hear them but still. He wasn't supposed to be caring or missing her, he was Lucas Scott and he didn't have feelings for Brooke Davis, well he was supposed to not have feelings for her.

"I don't know," he told her honestly "Maybe…maybe I want to be with you." He told her and saw the shocked look on her face. He was actually shocked himself, he couldn't believe it and wasn't sure why after all this time he told her that but maybe it was being out with Kourtney tonight, being out with someone for the first time in months who wasn't Brooke or Peyton and maybe he realized why he didn't like the feeling he got when he saw David kiss her or the look on her face when he and Kourtney were talking in the car. Maybe it was everything and maybe he realized he was tired of the game he had been playing tonight of driving her crazy because now he was sure he wanted to be with her, that he had true feelings for her.

"What?" she asked him still close to her body and she was sure he could hear her heart racing, "What did you just say?"

"I said…" he paused looking down and looking back up at her "That I want to be with you. I want to be with you and not in the sneaking around hooking up way. Like the real Brooke and Lucas couple way."

Brooke sat there a second taking in what he just said to her, but she couldn't help but feel the doubt. Even looking in his eyes seeing he was being truthful she couldn't do it, she couldn't let her heart go for him to get it smashed, especially if he was playing some game with her, a game she was not ok with playing. She so slid herself from out underneath him and started to walk away from him.

"Brooke!" he called and watched as she stood there not looking at him and he could tell she was thinking, debating things before she turned to look at him.

"You say you want to be with me," she said walking towards him "Like the real deal, no Peyton, no David no Kourtney no one else, no sneaking around but just being together, me and you." Brooke asked now standing in front of him.

"Yes that's what I want." Lucas agreed putting his hands in her hips pulling her closer to him and felt her shaking in his arms "Come on baby, I want this I know I do, I want this so bad." he told her moving his lips towards hers but she stopped him. "Brooke…" he sighed but she just removed his hands from her body and she leaned up close to his ear and her hot breath was giving him chills.

Brooke stood there nervous, shaking about how nervous she was but wasn't going to let him have her, not now, not yet. So she moved close to him letting her hot breath send chills all over him before whispering "Prove it."

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

The thought of what Lucas said was still going crazy in her head. He wanted to be with her. What the hell what he thinking saying that to her, especially since they were on a date with other people. To say when they got back to the table things were weird was an understatement, but thankfully after some time Lucas had left saying that he had to go because his mom called but he would call Kourtney later, which made Brooke a little jealous she wouldn't lie. Yet she kind of knew that he couldn't just jump up and leave without promising a phone call.

Truth was Brooke was glad to be heading home, as most days she hated the big lonely house, right now she just wanted to crawl up in her bed and sleep so at least a short period of time her mind would shut up, but of course the world hates Brooke Davis so when she got home no other then Lucas Scott was on her door step.

"Luke?" Brooke called through the dark night at the person on her porch, "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to hide some of the happiness she felt by that fact.

"Proving things to you." He told her standing up walking over to her.

"You want to prove things to me at almost 12 at night?" she question raising an eye brow at him.

"What you have a curfew? Because I am almost certain you have been out later than this." he smiled and she just let out a small laugh.

"Maybe so but I was just on a date; what makes you think I want to go on another?" she smiled.

"I don't I was more hoping you would." He shrugged.

"Yeah but me going on two dates in one day with two different guys may make me a little sluty." She laughed.

"Fine," Lucas said pulling out his phone looking at it.

"What you doing?" she asked but he just put his finger to his lips.

"Shhhh…" he told her and Brooke just watched him with her arms crossed over her chest, "Ok…now…" he said putting his phone in his pocket and taking her hand walking off the porch.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she asked confused but with a small giggle.

"Well its 12:01 so it's officially a new day, so you can go on a date with me." He shrugged as they walked down the street.

"You're crazy you know that?" she laughed, but not turning to leave, just walking down the street with him.

"Yeah I know, but still." He shrugged as they walked.

Brooke kind of enjoyed the silence they shared as they walked down the dark street. She was extremely happy to be with him right now, but she wasn't going to let him know that, because he had to prove himself to her, and so far he seemed to be really sweet.

"I want to do something but I don't want to do it if you don't want me too. I mean I don't want to freak you out by it or anything." He told her and Brooke just looked at him confused, "I mean I don't think it would freak you out but some people don't like it I mean Peyton didn't really like it, but I guess you aren't Peyton but still..." he rambled.

"What is it Luke?" She asked kind of enjoying the nervous rambling he seemed to be doing.

"Can I hold your hand?" he asked all innocently and Brooke just smiled big at that, and how he was that nervous about just wanting to hold her hand, it was definitely cute.

"Sure." she smiled as he slid his hand in to her smaller one, then looking down at her and smiling. Lucas kind of liked holding her hand, Peyton was never one for the hand holding; she really wasn't into much of the couple thing, but he always kind of figured it was because Jake was around but he wasn't really sure. Yet Brooke was different, she was for the hand holding, kissing in public and being a real couple thing, he just had to get her to agree to be a couple. "So…" Brooke said and Lucas looked down at her "Where we going?"

"I don't know really, more of a little walk and maybe the River Court. Kind of talk some." He told her feeling kind of bad that he didn't have something better planned, but in his defense he had all of an hour to figure out something and everything he wanted to do with her he wouldn't have time too.

"That sounds perfect." Brooke smiled at him, she just wanted to be with him and talking worked for her, she didn't have to do some crazy fancy things just being with him was enough for her.

* * *

After arriving at the River Court they both sat there talking about nothing to serious just getting to know each other.

"Ok what's your favorite color?" Brooke asked as they laughed at the random questions. So far Brooke had learned his favorite sport was basketball (of course), his favorite food was some home cooking his mom made and that when he was 5 he was pissed his mom didn't get him a dog.

"Black…" Lucas told her as they both lay on their backs looking up at the stars, "What's your favorite color?"

"You totally stole my question." She laughed slapping him on the arm.

"It was a good questioned," he laughed. He was really enjoying the time he was spending with Brooke and that he was getting to know the really Brooke even if it was little things. Like her favorite ice cream was chocolate chocolate chip, that she loves heat lightening and that she loved summer more than winter because she hated being cold.

"Well then I guess my favorite color is red." She told him.

"That's a good color." He smiled looking over at her a second then back at the sky.

"I'm insanely jealous by you and your mom." Brooke confessed and he just turned his head and looked at her, but she stayed focused on the sky.

"Why?" he whispered and she turned her head to look at him.

"Because of how much she loves you. I wish my parents loved me like that, or even show for a short period of time they actually cared." She answered kind of nervously since she only told one other person that her whole life and that was her best friend Peyton, who both sadly would admit have grown apart a lot the past year.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed.

"Its ok." she smiled sadly at him.

"What else do you wish?" he asked her and she looked at him confused, "Well we are outside looking at the stars and there could be a shooting star at anytime, so what would else would you wish for?" he asked and she turned to look at the sky.

"Wow…" she said letting out a breath "No one asked me that before. I guess I would wish people would see the real me." She shrugged sadly at him.

"And what is that?" he whispered, and hoping he wasn't crossing a line by asking her that.

"That I am never as happy as I let on. I try to put on that happy everything is perfect smile but it's just a lie and I only know of two people who can see through that smile."

"Peyton?" he asked and she just shook her head no surprising him.

"She use to be able to but she really hasn't that much anymore, she doesn't see me being sad anymore. It's actually Mouth, and believe it or not Rachel." She told him looking over at him.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, she comes across a little slutty and a bitch but she has a great heart. I wish people saw that. She doesn't let people in often but when she does she won't ever let them hurt, well she tries not to let them hurt." She told him and remembering the night Lucas hurt her so bad and Rachel was there to pick up the pieces and make her feel better.

"Yeah…" Lucas whispered looking back at the sky as they fell back into the silence much like they shared earlier.

"I wish people didn't think I was such a slut." She whispered but didn't look at him even when she knew he turned to look at her "At first I just let it go, pretend that the little comments people made or the looks some of the other girls gave me didn't hurt but they did, they do. I mean I get I flirt a lot, maybe too much and sometime I flirt with guys who have girlfriends, and maybe once I did stuff with a guy who had a girlfriend…" she paused looking at him as a tear slowly fell "But I'm not a slut." She whispered.

"I never thought you were." He whispered back wiping the tear and for the first time since he ever meet Brooke Davis he saw a vulnerable side, a side that showed hurt and pain and a side he knew no one else saw.. And he really was glad he finally saw it.

Brooke just nodded turning back looking away from him not believing she just confessed that to him, let him see her cry and let him see she wasn't as strong as she put on, and not knowing that the side she just showed him made him fall a little more for her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked trying to change the subject to something not so serious.

"Umm…I was just kind of on another date, he feed me remember." She teased and he laughed.

"Oh right, I forget. Guess that's why you don't have two dates in one night. Huh?" he laughed and liking that smile that formed on her face replacing the sad look from a few moments before, "Your cold." He told her noticing her shivering.

"No I'm fine." She said not going to admit that she was actually freezing for the fear if she did their night would end and she really didn't want it to.

"Yes you are." He said standing up reaching for her hand and helping her up, then pulling off his sweatshirt, "Here"

"Lucas I'm fine I promise." She lied.

"That's why you have goose bumps," he smirked and she just rolled her eyes "Look I don't have a disease, just wear it." He laughed.

"Fine." She said taking it from him and trying to hind the smile she felt by the warmth the sweatshirt brought her, not wanting him to know he was right. "Plus if you did have a disease I think I would have caught it from other things we have done, not a sweatshirt." She teased.

"True, true." He laughed, "But you are still cold, so what if I offered you some coffee."

"I would say lead the way Broody Boy." She smiled as they started walking back down the street and Brooke looped her arm in his, as she cuddled up to him some as they walked.

Lucas was enjoying the closeness she was to him, her warm body close to his for the first time in days. He was more than sure now that he was falling hard for her and his feelings for her were more than real and only growing stronger.

* * *

"Found it." Lucas smiled grabbing the spare key Lucas's mom leaves by the back door to her café and letting them inside. And Brooke was more than happy to feel the warmth of the small café. As much as she was loving the time they spent on the River Court she was freezing even if she wouldn't admit it and didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand the cold air.

"You love your sugar don't you?" Lucas teased as he watched her make her coffee.

"Oh yes, I am like a sugar fanatic, I have to have overly sweet coffee." She smiled taking a sip of her the warm drink and letting the hot liquid run down her throat "Mmmm…" she smiled and Lucas let out a small laugh. "What?" she asked to why he was laughing.

"What? Oh nothing…" he said as he fixed his coffee and walked over to the small couch by the front door of the café.

"People don't laugh for nothing." She told him as she took a seat neck to him on the couch and not even thinking when she placed her legs in his lap, stretching out. "So what makes Broody become Smiley?"

"Nothing just the look you just gave when you drank your coffee that's all." He shrugged taking a sip of his own drink.

"And why is my face so funny?" she smirked over her cup at him.

"It's not funny…It's just…well…"

"Well what?"

"Just the noise you made and the look you got is kind of the same noise and look you get when you…well you know." He told her and watched as she blushed.

"Oh…" she said a little embarrassed taking another sip of her coffee trying not to make any noise this time.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute."

"Me making a sex noise while drinking my coffee is cute?" she said raising her eye brow at him making him laugh.

"No I mean…I don't know what I mean, but don't be embarrassed I love that noise." He told her and then quickly realizing what he said and then felt his own face start to blush a little.

"Who is the embarrassed one now?" she teased, "So what noise is it that you love so much huh?" she asked sitting her coffee down, and looking at him "Is it the Mmmm…noise or something else?"

"Well…umm…" Lucas said embarrassed not wanting to talk about this anymore, it was fun teasing her about it but now when it was him, he was completely not for the talk, and not for turning all red.

"Oh I bet I know which one it is..." she smiled leaning over towards him "It's the oh Luke… or the god Lucas don't stop..." she said in a fake moan making him laughing. "Is it one of those?" she teased and he just shook his head. "That is it isn't it. You just love hearing your own name." she laughed leaning back on the couch picking her coffee back up.

"Actually, I like the one where it's more of a gasp." He told her honestly with a shrug, "Like when your right by my ear," he told her moving closer and noticed how she swallowed hard as he got closer taking her cup and sitting it on the table near them along with his "and bit my shoulder some and let out a small gasp and then you just whisper" he said getting closer to her ear then himself whispering "I need you." He told her then pulling back locking eyes, "That's the one I like to hear." He told her and she just nodded moving closer to his lips but he stopped her, "Maybe I should get you home." He whispered, not wanting for the night to end just the fact he didn't want them to sleep together. Not that he didn't love sleeping with her just he wanted to prove that it was more than that; he wanted more than just sex with her but the real thing.

"Ok…" Brooke whispered he took her hand helping her off the couch but keeping their eyes locked.

They both put their cups in the sink, then Lucas locked up the café and they made their way back to Brooke's house. Neither speaking just walking in silence afraid to admit the feelings they were feeling and that tonight was the first time in a long time that both felt happy, content and comfortable.

* * *

"I had fun Luke." Brooke smiled as they got to her door step.

"Me too." He smiled. "But I guess I'll see you at school?" he asked and Brooke nodded, and then he leaned in slowly giving her a gentle kiss that made her heart flutter. Truth being she felt more in that one little kiss then all the rough kisses they shared in the past, "Night Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled letting go of her hand then walking back to his car, looking over his shoulder as he walked with a big smile.

"Night" Brooke whispered back, as she turned unlocking her door and walking inside, and up to her room. Just then realizing she was still in his sweatshirt, but looking out her window she saw that he was already gone. Figuring she would just give it to him at school Brooke got ready for bed but never once did that big smile leave her face, then climbing into her bed still feeling the warmth of his sweatshirt and fell for the first time in a long time asleep feeling happy.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter I know may make you think she is giving into him, but just heads up she is going to make him prove himself more before she lets that happen. But I hope you like this chapter and review please. :)) **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Pretty Girl…" Brooke feels someone whisper behind her as she opens her locker but knows who it is.

"Hi…" Brooke smiles turning around to face him and enjoying the closeness she is to him and if she wasn't trying to make him prove himself to her she would so kiss him right now, "Can I help you with something?" Brooke smiles and he just laughs leaning away from her.

"Nope just thought I would say hello this morning." Lucas shrugs leaning up against her locker.

"Well hello…" she smiles as she stands next to him still not believing any of this. Still not believing that they went out the night before and that he actually confessed he cared for her. That he wanted to be with her and that he wanted to prove himself to her, it was all just unbelievable to Brooke.

"I had fun on our date…" Lucas smiles and Brooke just nods not letting him know that it was probably one of the best dates she has had even if it was just simple and short, to her it was perfect. "I was actually wondering…" he starts but stops when he notices David walk their way, "Great…" he mumbles leaning his head against the locker.

"What?" Brooke asks confused until she feels someone kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey Brooke…"

"Oh umm…hey David…" Brooke says with a small sigh and tries to ignore the smile Lucas got noticing her disappointment by the boy next to her.

"You about to head to class?" he asked and Brooke just nodded yes, "I can walk you if you want." David suggested.

"Umm…" Brooke paused looking over at Lucas who just gave her a look then looked down, "Sure." Brooke finally said figuring she had to get Lucas to prove himself to her. "I'll umm…see you later Luke." Brooke smiled sadly and he just nodded as she walked off with David.

Lucas watched her go and watched as when she did she looked over her shoulder back at him. Lucas didn't like the feeling he got by that. He didn't like that Brooke walked away with David and he didn't like David kissing her or having his arm on her lower back as they walked. He didn't like any of that and he needed to talk to Brooke.

* * *

Brooke sat in class bored and annoyed. She had no clue what the teacher was talking about. She just sat there drumming her fingers on her desk as she rested her chin on her other hand. Brooke heard the door open and watched as some girl who Brooke noticed working in the office before walk in giving the teacher a piece of paper.

"Brooke…" The teacher said and Brooke looked up at her, "The want to see you in the principal's office." She tells Brooke.

"Great." Brooke mumbled to herself as she stood up.

"Umm…you may want to bring your stuff." The girl tells Brooke and the teacher nods.

"Fantastic." Brooke said grabbing her stuff and walking with the girl out of class, "What did I do now?" Brooke asked the girl.

"Oh nothing…" The girl shrugged and Brooke looked at her confused until the turned the corner and Brooke saw Lucas standing against the locker waiting for her.

"Thank you Morgan." Lucas smiled as the girl and Brooke watched as the girl blushed and giggled.

"No problem Lucas." she smiled as she walked away and Brooke laughed.

"Awe another girl falling for the almighty Lucas Scott." Brooke teased and Lucas laughed as they started down the hall.

"Yeah I don't really care… I was just being nice to her." Lucas shrugged.

"Lucas Scott not caring being able to say another girl likes him, I am shocked." Brooke laughed and Lucas cracked a small smile before stopping in the middle of the hall and pushing Brooke against the lockers one hand above her shoulder and the other on her hip. Brooke was caught off guard by his move but didn't say or do anything as he would lean his lips close to her but pulling back as she leaned to kiss him.

"I just care about one girl caring for me." he whispered casting a glance at her lips then leaning up off her and walking down the hall again.

Brooke couldn't help but smile, he was good he was really good and sadly she was become putty in his hand. "You coming?" Lucas called down to her and Brooke nodded as she followed him, she wasn't sure where they were going or what they were even doing but she figured she was with him so it didn't really matter.

"So why didn't you just text me to leave class, why make the whole class think I was in trouble again." Brooke asked and Lucas laughed as they walked into the gym.

"Well I figured if I text you I would only get about ten minutes with you until you had to go back. Yet if they needed you in the office then you could just skip the whole period." Lucas shrugged walking over and sitting on the bleachers.

"Oh that makes since, but what about your class?" Brooke asked taking a seat next to him.

"See I was smart I never went." He smirked and Brooke was the one to laugh this time.

A comfortable silence fell onto them as they sat there. Lucas kept his eyes locked on Brooke's and slowly and nervously let his hand brush a strand of hair behind her ear then letting his hand linger on her cheek. Brooke was breathing heavy and she wasn't even sure why, she knew as he leaned closer to her he was going to kiss her but she was nervous. Kind of like your first kiss, how your heart is racing and body is trembling, that's how Brooke felt.

Lucas inched towards her then softly pushing his lips against hers. It was their first kiss since Lucas's confession and it was sweet. It was soft and gentle and the feeling they both got was like electricity shooting through your body. They didn't deepen the kiss, Lucas didn't let his tongue run across hers and Brooke didn't let hers dare to enter his. It was short and sweet and just like that it was over but neither moved away from each other.

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered and noticed as he jumped back from her and got off the bleacher walking away from her. "Lucas!" Brooke called getting off and following him as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't want to feel anything." He said more to himself and Brooke just looked at him confused, "I didn't want to kiss you and feel this feeling I get by it. I didn't want to feel these feelings for you at all!" he told her and Brooke wasn't sure if she should be happy for that or hurt be it.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Brooke shrugged not sure what to say and Lucas let out a small laugh.

"Brooke you don't get it. I never fall for girls, I don't let them in and I am slowly letting you in." he tells her and Brooke just stands still "I like you Brooke, I like you a lot and I don't know when all these feelings started I mean I guess they might have all ready been there but now I really feel them."

"I don't know what you want me to say, I mean are you mad at me for caring about me? Because I am really confused." Brooke said not sure if she wants to hear this little confession since most of it was about how he didn't want to like her.

"No I'm not mad." Lucas laughed taking her hands in his as he kissed her again but this time the kiss was longer, it was deepened and Lucas let go of her hand placing it on her cheek and pulling her closer to him. "Do you get that feeling?" Lucas whispered pulling out of their kiss both breathing heavy.

"What feeling?" Brooke whispered back as her hands rested on his sides.

"This feeling that Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott shouldn't feel. Like all these goose bumps and your heart races and you get like all these chills." Lucas explained, "Do you get that feeling?"

"I always get that feeling with you." Brooke told him honestly.

"Do you get that feeling with _him_?" Lucas asks and Brooke just stares at him, not sure what he meant by that not sure where that even came from, "I am really trying Brooke." He tells her as they both still stand with his hands on her cheeks and Brooke's resting on his sides, both still close, so close Brooke feels his breath when he breathes and so close she is sure he can hear hers racing.

"I know you are." Brooke tells him looking in his eyes and for the first time thinking she sees a little hurt, a little bit of pain by something, something she isn't sure of.

"Then why are you still with him?" Lucas sighs letting go of her and walking away, "Why are you still letting him take you out, and walk you to class and kiss you?" Lucas questioned as he turned to look at her, "Do you even want to be with me? Or are you just doing this to get back at me, to make me feel bad because I hurt you."

"No!" Brooke answered quickly not even having to think about his question, not even getting how he came up with that conclusion, "Lucas I told you how I felt, I told you lots of times. Why would I screw with you now when you start to actually care about me?" Brooke asked as she walked over to him.

"Because you are still with _him_."Lucas tells her, not wanting to actually say his name because then it like almost makes him real. To Lucas he isn't, to Lucas he is just some dumb guy Brooke dated a few times, but hell she is still dating him now.

"I am not with him Lucas." Brooke sighed.

"You are Brooke you are dating the guy, hell you went out with him last night." Lucas said throwing his hand in the air.

"Yeah and you didn't say anything to me until last night!" Brooke argued and completely amazed how they can go from laughing to kissing to maybe sorta arguing to kissing again to arguing again. To Brooke they have the most messed up relationship but she also kind loves the crazy relationship they have. Least it keeps things interesting. "Lucas before last night I thought you thought I was just some whore you had sex with, why wouldn't I go out with him?" Brooke asked in a calmer tone.

"Are you going to go out with him again?" Lucas asked realizing Brooke was right but she still walked away from him this morning.

"Not if you ask me not too." Brooke tells him taking his hand in hers, "Lucas I didn't do any of this to hurt you. I didn't go out with David last night to hurt you. I mean maybe make you a little jealous…" Brooke smiled and Lucas let out a small laugh, "But I didn't do it to hurt you. I was seeing David, like you were seeing Kourtney and we went out and then you told me that stuff then you left."

"I just couldn't sit there with him being like that with you." Lucas confessed and Brooke is almost amazed at how everything he says just makes her heart flutter, "I will admit I was insanely jealous."

"Well I was insanely jealous of you and Kourtney." Brooke smiled up at him.

"I don't like Kourtney." Lucas whispered.

"I don't like David." Brooke whispered back leaning up to kiss him but paused before she pushed his lips against hers, "I won't see David anymore."

"Good." Lucas smiled as he closed the small gap between them and kissing her again.

Neither knew what any of this meant, neither knew what they were or what they were doing but they did know that they cared for each other. They cared for each other in a crazy way where they drove the other on nuts. They were like a completely messed up, screwed up love story that even they didn't understand.

But they were going too, they were ready to figure it out and Brooke was completely happy right now. Just sucked now only because she was going to have to break the news to David and Brooke was never good at break up, she never really dated so she wasn't sure how it was going to go.

But right now she was more thinking about Lucas. And soon she was more than certain that Lucas, this Lucas would soon be hers, soon be her boyfriend, no one else's but hers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so short, I have writers block but I hope you still maybe sort of like it :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Would I be unbelievable selfish to think I still have some people out there reading this story? Like my others I haven't updated in what seems like a lifetime so on the small, though I understand there may be a small chance that I have some viewers out there here my loves is a new chapter for Love Lust Lies, it should have been up sooner but I again suck so please enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Brooke walked nervously down the hall to her locker. It was today, this was the day she was going to end things with David. She didn't know what she was going to say, how she was going to word it all but she was hoping it would be quick, like ripping off a band-aid. She prayed it would be quick.

Apparently Lucas talked to Kourtney and it was definitely band aid pulling since she didn't think they were overly serious anyway. She just thought they were hanging out and seeing what happened and understood. Though he didn't tell her the reason they weren't going anywhere was because of Brooke he nodded and they ended on a hug.

Brooke was sure her and David wouldn't end on a hug.

"Morning." She heard someone say placing their hand on her lower back making her jump, "Whoa are you ok?" Lucas asked kind of freaked she jumped by him touching her, she has never done that before.

"No I'm fine you just scared me…I thought…nothing its fine." She said shaking her head as she spun the combination on her locker about 5 times still having yet to get it open. She didn't know why she was so nervous, maybe it was the fact she really did care for David and she didn't want to hurt him but she cared for Lucas too. Lucas was the one she wanted to be with but then she feared did he really want to be with her? Did he really care as much as he said or was he just nervous that he would lose her to David?

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked noticing her insane dial spinning, "Brooke…" he repeated grabbing her hand and turning her too look at him, "What's wrong?" he asked again brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm just…I'm just nervous with the whole David thing. I mean I really don't want to hurt him he has been so sweet to me…I just…" she paused thinking of what she just wanted because she wasn't sure, "Are we really going to be real Lucas?" she asked and saw the look on his face that confused her.

"What you mean real?" he asked a little confused himself, he thought they went through all this, he thought it was all decided but now he was confused, now he wasn't sure.

"Its just David wants to be like my boyfriend and that's what I want. Is that what you want?" she asked, "If you don't I mean it's cool I get you and Peyton just broke up so you may not want that but if there is no chance this is going to go anywhere then…" she trailed off not wanting to say that last part.

"Then what?" he asked not really annoyed or anger but definitely with something in his voice, "Then what Brooke?"

"I just don't want to keep holding out for something that may never happen." she confessed.

"Brooke I am trying as hard as I can here! I don't know what else I can do to prove that I want to be with you seriously. Like as my girlfriend if that's what you want. I will be whatever you want because honestly all I want is you." he told her placing his hand on her hip and stepping closer, "I just want you Brooke." He whispered before kissing her softly.

"I know." she nodded as they pulled out of their kiss, "I guess I just needed to hear it again. I don't know honestly just never really broke up with someone before."

"You Brooke Davis has never really broken up with someone?" he asked a little skeptical. These was Brooke Davis, she was gorgeous, he saw how guys would throw themselves at the feisty brunette and he knew for a fact she had her pick. So you can see why he isn't hundred percent on that line.

"Lucas I have never had a serious boyfriend." She told him, "I told you I'm not as much as a slut as every thinks." She growled a little at him slamming her locker shut. He wants to be with her great, he thinks she is a slut not great, "I'm not a slut at all." She told him as she spun to walk down the hall away from him clearly annoyed.

"Shit." Lucas mumbled as he started to follow her. He didn't mean to upset her again. He didn't even mean it as a slut he just meant he was surprised by it all, "Brooke wait!" he called grabbing her hand and pulling her into an empty classroom, "I didn't mean it like that ok. I just meant I was surprised since I know guys _try_ to be all over you. I just assumed that you were use to telling people no." he corrected making sure to stress the word try this time.

"I have only in my life had sex with three people Lucas." she reminded him and he just nodded knowing that and clearly feeling guilty again, "Felix wasn't a boyfriend ok. He was just someone to entertain me while I was pissed at you for being with Peyton."

"I'm sorry." he apologized sitting on a desk and she walks over placing her hands on his legs.

"I know." she shrugged, "But your right I have said no to lots of guys. I have turned them down told them to piss off told them anything to leave me alone. But David is different."

"Why is David different?" he asked clearly annoyed with that. He didn't like David and he decided just in that one line when he gets Brooke to be his for good to not let David around. Not let him get near her because if she is this upset about breaking up with him then he wasn't so sure David could guilt her into anything.

"I really care about David, Lucas. And yes it's not like I care about you. It's really not even close but I can talk to him. I can laugh with him and I can do things with him and he I know could be an amazing friend to me." she told him and he scuffs crossing his arm over his chest.

"Like David wants to be your friend. He doesn't want to be your friend he wants to push you in the nearest supply closet and have his way with you." he growled crinkling his whole face just thinking about it.

"Lucas…" she grinned a little tilting her head to the side, "You are totally jealous and totally worried."

"Like I would be jealous or worried about that tool." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Luke you look like a little kid at the toy store whose mom won't let him get his way." she told him placing her hands on her hips to look at him and he just scuffs again, "You are totally cute like this." she laughed.

"Shut up." He pouted a little more still trying to get the thought of Brooke and David in a supply closet out of his head. He was the only person allowed to shove her into a supply closet. Plus he never shoved he just took her hand and pulled her in, he thinks David is a shover.

"Baby…" she laughed as she climbed up in his lap, "You really have nothing to worry about." She told him with a smile as he wraps his arms around her waist to steady her in his lap, "As much as I hate it sometimes you have a hold on me Lucas Scott that no one can even touch."

"David wants to touch it." he pouted a little more and Brooke swears if he scrunches his gorgeous face anymore he will have it stuck.

"But I don't want him touching it." she shakes her head at him, "The only person I want touching me is you." she said taking his hand in her hand and brushing his knuckles across her lips, "Nobody touches me like you." she whispered and loves it when he finally smiles. Now of course it is now a sneaky little devilish grin but its better than his other face even if she thought it was adorable.

"I really like touching you." he smiled even bigger as he stands up with her in his arms walking her over and sitting her on the teachers desk dipping his head down kissing up her neck, "Do you know how long it has been since I got to touch you?" he questioned in her neck as he kisses under her jaw and up to the corner of her mouth then her soft perfect lips.

"Yeah I think I have a small idea how long it's been." She agreed wrapping her arms around his neck knowing for a fact other than their little kiss the other day in the gym she hasn't had him really touch her in almost a month. A long, long month.

"God I want you so bad." he told her as she sucks on his bottom lip before he slides his tongue passed her lips into her mouth. Brooke slowly leans back on the teacher's desk as Lucas climbs on top of her and she starts to under his jeans when his hand stops her, "No, no we can't."

"Why? We have before." She reminded him and he nods knowing that. They have down this a lot before. Actually he is pretty sure they have done it in this classroom and on this desk before but he still knew they couldn't.

"My whole body is going to hate me for doing this." he laughed a little shaking his head as he leans up off her and pulling her to sit up, "As much as I want too Pretty Girl and god believe me I do we just can't. Not here." he tells her and as soon as he gets the words out he feels his whole body and head yelling _you're a complete dumbass._ Then when she gets that cute little pout he knows he is a dumbass, "Don't give me that look. You know I suck with that look."

"Do you not want me anymore?" she teased a little knowing that wasn't the reason but loves the little battle going on in his head trying to stick to his decision.

"That is definitely not it. I just don't want to be in here when we sleep together again. I want it to be I don't know not a hard desk." He told her and Brooke smiles a little at that one but still wants to tease him.

"So…" she frowned a little running her hands down her shirt gripping on the bottom of it and now giving him a devilish smile.

"Stop. What are you doing?" he asked knowing that look and knowing he did not want her to remove that shirt.

"I was just wondering if I happened to be…" she paused pulling her shirt off; "shirtless if you would still not want me." she smirked and really enjoyed the debate he was having as his fingers played with her pink bra strap, "Mmm Broody…" she smiled leaning up pushing her body against his as she kissed him.

"No… No stop." He said pulling back, "I'm serious right now. We are not having sex again until you end things with David." he told her and again kicked himself for sounding like such a little girl.

"Hmm…" she pouted crossing her arms over her chest playfully glaring at him.

"I love you baby girl but that's my decision and I'm sticking to it. So you…you just put this back on…" he said handing her back her shirt, "and I will god I hate myself but I will go to class and see you later." He said pausing at the door looking at her sitting there like perfection smiling at him, "God damn." He cursed as he walked out of the classroom and to class trying to stop certain parts of his body telling him to go back.

Brooke however just sat there on the desk with wide eyes and a smile. He doesn't want to have sex with her until she breaks up with David. That was sweet that was cute but what was stuck in her head and slightly scaring the hell out of her was his words. Lucas Scott just said that to her and she was more than sure he didn't realize it but Lucas Scott just told Brooke Davis he loved her.

* * *

**So this chapter is shorter then I wanted but here it is. I will update sooner I promise because I have sorta my writing kick back for this story as long as my others so look for it. I mean if I still have some loves out there :))**

**PS I didn't have time to look over it so if there are mistakes I am really sorry but I was in a hurry!**

**Please Review :))**


	14. Authors Note

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


	15. Chapter 14

Brooke felt weird walking up the familiar steps. It would be crazy what she was about to do. Out of all the people to talk about _this_ with, the girl behind this door wasn't it. However when things went bad they went to each other, when one was upset, needing someone to lean on it was each other they went too. However she did the worst thing in girl code and now here she was walking up the steps to talk about it.

"You coming in B. Davis or just creep outside my bedroom all day?" the voice of the curly blonde called from her desk. She didn't have to turn around to know it was her favorite brunette in the hallway; all Brooke's thinking was enough to send her a red flag.

"Well I was thinking about robbing you," Brooke turned into the bedroom. "But clearly I need to work on my approach," she gave a dry laugh.

"Definitely, I would have had the cops already on your skanky ass," she teased spinning in her chair to look at her.

"Well I would be dragging your skinny ass with me," Brooke threw back as a silence fell over them. "You painted your room," Brooke commented looking now at the red room.

"Yeah, I was going to call you but…" she trailed off knowing they haven't talked that much in awhile.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded hating that everything was so awkward between them. Yeah they talked, but it was more 'You're with Lucas?' 'Yup, you and Jake?' 'Yup, we ok?' 'Always,' that was about the gist of the conversation. "Peyt," she sighed walking in and falling on the bed. "I need my best friend but I don't know if I have her."

"What you mean?" Peyton raised her brow confused. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just…" she trailed off thinking. "I don't know where we stand, I don't know what we can talk about and not talk about or anything," she fell back on the bed slapping her hands over her face. "I never thought I would lose the girl I love for the boy I love."

"Brooke," Peyton climbed out of her chair and up on the bed next to her friend. "You didn't lose me, last time I checked I'm still here," she smiled resting on her elbow, looking down at her friend. "Look you can touch me, I'm real," she teased poking Brooke's side making her peel her hands off to look at her. "So you love him huh?"

"Peyton," Brooke shook her head knowing this was a bad idea. She shouldn't have come, she should never thought talking to her best friend about her ex and Brooke's current whatever Lucas was, was just a bad idea. "I know talking about this is weird."

"No, not really," Peyton gave a shrug with a smile. "Brooke, Luke and I were over long before we actually ended. The only thing that upsets me is my _best friend_ felt like she couldn't tell me she was following for him. I would have been ok with it; you knew I was with Jake, that I loved Jake. If I knew Lucas wasn't going to be hurt and that you wanted him I wouldn't have said anything."

"How did I get you as my best friend?" Brooke asked with a faint smile.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out how I got you," Peyton shrugged giving her a smile. "So B. Davis tell me what's making you think so much."

"Lucas…" Brooke put her hands back over her face not sure what she wanted her best friend to tell her. "Luke said he loved me," she admitted, "and I don't know if he meant it or anything."

"Well I don't think he would say it if he didn't mean it Brooke. Lucas isn't one to just drop that line," she said knowing Lucas would never say he loved someone if he didn't mean it.

"I know but it was the way he said it," Brooke sat up on the bed, walking over to look at her friend's CD collection.

"What do you mean? How did he say it?" the blonde asked, copying her friend's move and sitting up on the bed.

"It wasn't like a romantic moment or anything," she dropped her arm to her side and leant up against the shelf. "We weren't having some amazing gaze where he was looking into my eyes and gave me some gentle kiss and said I love you. He just was leaving and was like I love you but I'm not doing that sorry," she explained with a frown. "I don't think he even knows he said it," she frowned fiddling with the corner of an album.

"Brooke," Peyton pulled herself off the bed walking over to her. "Do you know how Jake told me he loved me the first time?" she questioned and Brooke shook her head no. "I had Jenny's puke all over me," she said getting a laugh from her friend.

"Seriously?" Brooke raised her brow not believing it.

"Yup," she nodded, shaking her head and laughing at the memory. "I was standing there, my hair was a mess, I had absolutely no makeup on and had not slept at all the night before. I was a mess Davis no lie and Jenny was screaming her head off and I was trying to get her quiet and before I knew it she just upchucked all over me."

"Nice," Brooke laughed.

"I know it was lovely," Peyton laughed. "But I was trying to clean it up, clean it off the floor and balance Jenny all at the same time and I look up too see Jake just standing there, leaning against the door frame with that perfect smile," she smiled just thinking about his smile. It was perfect, even in her head thinking about it made her heart flutter. "And he just goes I love you," she shrugged. "He took Jenny away from me, gave me a kiss and a smile and walked off."

"I didn't know that," Brooke smiled at her friend who was clearly loving the replay of that moment in her head.

"But the point is that it wasn't a romantic moment Brooke," she said getting Brooke to nod. "It's not a movie where there are candles lite and flowers surrounding you and the boy you love. When its love it doesn't matter, it doesn't have to be a perfect moment, the words are what makes the moment perfect, the boy saying them and the feeling in your chest by hearing it is what makes the moment perfect."

"But how do I know if he really meant it?" she asked still not sure if she was positive Lucas felt that for her. How could he? All through life all she has heard was she was unlovable, it was impossible to love her. So why would someone like Lucas Scott love someone like her?

"Because you are Brooke Davis," Peyton grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Your heart is probably the most amazing heart I have seen and when you open it up the person who gets to see that can't not fall in love with you. Luke never stood a chance," she smiled making her friend crack a smile.

"I love you P. Sawyer," Brooke wrapped her in a tight hug. "I love you more than anyone I know."

"Well I love you too B. Davis," Peyton smiled pulling out of their hug. "Just don't be afraid to admit that to someone else," she gave her hip a pat and a wink as she headed over to her art.

"Yeah," Brooke let out a nervous laugh. "I'll try not to."

* * *

"Ball!" Lucas called as he ran down the court to make the shot with ease.

"Oh looks like we are going to be winning yet another one," Skills gave him a knuckle touch as they traveled back down the court.

"Well I still don't think it's fair to let you two be on the same team," Junk once against points out making his friends laugh. He never found how this was fair. Skills and Lucas were both the best, both potential for college yet he and Fergie always were on the same team and got destroyed by them.

"Get over it Junk," Mouth shook his head, so annoyed with them always complaining. "If you two tried more maybe you would be better," he threw at his friend getting weird look from them all "What?"

"What was that about?" Lucas asked never seeing Mouth get pissy with anyone. He didn't even know he knew how to be mad.

"Nothing," Mouth grabbed his phone of the picnic table. "Forget it," he mumbled as he started to walk off.

"No," Skills stepped in front of him. "What is wrong with you man?"

"Are you still screwing with her?" Mouth looked over his friend's shoulder at the confused blonde.

"Who?" Fergie asked not quite sure he understood.

"Brooke, Lucas," Mouth's tone never eased as he glared at the friend standing behind them, with the ball tucked under his arm. "Are you still playing her?" he repeated but Lucas stood quiet. "Damn it Luke," he showed how annoyed he was. "She is crazy about you! She is crazy about you and you are going to screw her completely over!"

"Mouth," Lucas held up his hand to talk but Mouth clearly not having it.

"I stood by Lucas. I let ya'll do whatever, let ya'll sneak around and never once mentioned it to anyone, I would cover when I needed to and defend you when it came to it, but you know how I feel about Brooke."

"You like her?" Lucas sighed, dropping his head.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter," Mouth shrugged. "Brooke Davis doesn't like people like me and I expected that, I got over that but I won't get over you playing her."

"Mouth I'm not playing her alright?" Lucas took a step towards his friend, never wanting to hurt him, never wanting to upset him. "I care about her, I care a lot about her," he admitted. "I care _too_ much about her," he let out a dry laugh knowing he cared way more then he should. Odds were extremely high he was going to end up caring a lot more then Brooke ever would about him.

"Then don't hurt her," Mouth said. "Because she isn't as strong as you think Luke, sooner or later she is going to break and the person with her really needs to be able to take care of her, bring her back up when she breaks."

"I will," Lucas said, having every intention of taking care of her, if Brooke let him. "I promise you Mouth, I will take care of her."

"You better," Mouth started slowly walking away from him. "Because best friend or not I'm not going to watch her hurt anymore. I just won't," he spun on his feet walking away from them.

"Damn it," Lucas cursed slamming the ball into the backboard. "Why did I do that?" he growled, his friends look at him confused.

"Do what?" Skills asked.

"I can't promise to never hurt her! I have absolutely no control of that!" he threw his hands up falling down on the picnic table. "I want to be with her, I know that without a doubt but I _could_ hurt her, not mean to but I could and if I do what? I completely lose one of my best friends because of it?"

"Luke that won't happen," Skills told him. "Mouth just doesn't want you to purposely hurt her. He doesn't want you to go out with the mind set to do it," he explained patting him on the back. "He knows you have no control over it but I mean everyone knows he cares about her a little more than a friend."

"Yeah I know," he ran his hand over his head. "I just want him to know I'm not going to do it if I can help it."

"He does," Junk slapped him on the back. "But you know how Mouth is."

"Yeah, I know," Lucas agreed standing up. "Still sucks though," he walked down the court thinking.

* * *

Brooke laid alone in her dark room. Night seemed to fall pretty quick when she walked home. She tried to think of somewhere else she could go; staying with Peyton was out because she was going over to Jake's, Haley was off with Nathan having dinner, she had no clue where Rachel was and when she went by Lucas's he wasn't home. So like most nights this was where she was; alone, in the dark, wishing someone was with her.

She wondered what people with families did on a normal Saturday night. Did they sit down for dinner? Did they discuss their week and some big event? Did they share laughs? Did they feel like they belonged? Like they were home?

She never felt home.

She lived in a house, a big empty house and there was a big difference between the two. It really didn't matter how much money you had, how big your home was, it was still lonely.

Maybe she would get a puppy.

However she didn't have a puppy right now and the only thing she could _try_ to do was sleep.

Yeah good luck with that.

* * *

"_Brooke?" she heard a deep whisper through the night, flipping over to see the figure moving through the dark room. "Did I wake you?" _

"_No," she told him, sliding on her bed for him to lay next to her. "What you doing here?" _

"_I wanted to see you," he shrugged sliding next to her. "Is it ok I came?" he asked knowing she never asked him that before._

"_What? No," she told him quickly. "It's just you haven't been here in here in weeks," she cuddled next to him. "I thought you might have forgotten about me," she sighed resting her head on his chest._

"_No you're to annoying to forget about," he chuckled, the feeling of his chest vibrating under her head, making tears form in her eyes. "Hey, what you crying about?" he looked down at her._

"_Don't leave me again," she buried her head in his chest. "I'm not good at being alone. No one understands; no one gets it. I need you," she cried into his chest, clinging onto his white shirt._

"_Princess," his voice sounded so tired, so faint and she knew what was about to happen, he was about to leave again._

"_No!" she clung tighter to his shirt. "Stop, you have to stay this time!" the cotton starting to grow wet. "I can't have you leave again!"_

"_It's not forever," he rubbed her back. "Just for now," he promised kissing the top of her head._

"_Don't go, please," she looked up at him with teary eyes. "I love you," she whimpered._

"_Then come visit me," he flashed her his croaked smile, that one tooth still pushed a little more forward then the rest. "I'm not that far away," he pressed a kiss to her head. _

"_It's too hard," she sniffled. "It's too hard not knowing," she lifted her head to find him looking down at her. "No, stop," she leaned up on the bed to look at him. "Stop it!" the tears wouldn't stop. "Weston!" she cried, closing her eyes, "Don't leave me."_

"Brooke," he shook her as she laid crying. "Brooke wake up!" he shook harder her eyes flying open.

"Weston?" her eyes flew open, finding a figure in front of her. "You came back," she smiled wiping her eyes.

"Brooke," he dropped down next to her on the bed. "Pretty Girl what are you talking about? Who came back?" Lucas asked confused.

"Lucas?" she blinked a few times trying to get back her clear vision.

"Yeah," he nodded, wiping a tear that was falling down her face. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," she shook her head, wiping her tears quickly. "It was a nightmare," she lied, yanking in a shaky breath. "What," she swallowed to get her voice back. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he smiled giving her a shrug. "I hadn't seen you all day. I thought you were going to come by the River Court," he brushed her hair back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I had…I had to take care of something," she told him not wanting to mention she went and talked to Peyton.

"That's fine," he smiled making her completely relax; his smile when it was gentle always made her feel better. "Brooke what-"

"Will you hold me?" She cut him off, not wanting him to ask, not wanting to explain. "Please, I just really want you to hold me."

"Yeah," Lucas pulled her small frame into him, cuddling her close. "I missed you today," he kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," she swallowed a sob, afraid to close her eyes, afraid of what might come if she did. "I missed you too," she buried her face in his chest, the scene feeling all too familiar. She could tell he wanted to ask, she could tell he was confused but no one would get it. Explaining it would mean talking about it and talking about it would mean accepting it and she wasn't, she wasn't ready to yet. Yet honestly she wasn't sure when she would be. So right now she was going to forget it, forget the visit, the worrying if Lucas meant to say love you or not, if Peyton and her would ever _truly_ be them again; right now she was just going to focus on being in the arms of the boy, the_ real_ boy, holding her.

* * *

**R****eview!**


End file.
